KaienxIchigo Oneshots !
by IloveIchigo1
Summary: Dit is een KaienxIchigo Oneshots ! Yaoi, Yuri & Genderbender !
1. Info & Ichigo Candy

**Hey iedereen ! Welkom in de 100 theme 's van KaienxIchigo Oneshots ! **

**Er zullen **

**- Yaoi **

**- Yuri **

**- femKaien**

**- femIchigo**

**In zitten K+ , T & M - Rated zijn er ook in ! **

**Ps . Lees aub de warnings voor het geval van dat je het niks vind dank u ! **

**Bye bye ! **

* * *

**Story Titel ! : KaienxIchigo - Oneshots ! **

**Chapter Titel ! : Ichigo Candy **

**Koppels : IchigoxKaien **

**Waar gaat het over : Kaien keek met een open mond, als hij Ichigo op bed zag . Terwijl hij een de lolly, zachtjes lekte en kreunde geluiden maakte . **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Yaoi **

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

Kaien zuchte als de meisjes weg gingen, de laatste tijd komen er veel . Naar Kaien om hem te vragen als hij met hun wilt, maar Kaien weigerd hun altijd . En zit hij opgescheept met hun tranen, om hem schuldig te laten voelen . Kaien snapt vrouwen totaal niet .

Kaien draaide zich om, en begon zijn weg naar huis te maken . Het is niet dat Kaien, leuk vond om vrouwen te kwetsen . De eerste die hem, in liefde had gekwets was een vrouw . Maar niet alle vrouwen of jonge meisjes, zijn het zelfde als Kaien 's ex .

_Nu ik er over nadenk, Ichigo zal langs komen vandaag . Hij moet al zeker daar al zijn, sinds we naast elkaar wonen . _Als Kaien aan de jong oranje harige jongen dacht, maakte het hem aan het blozen . Kaien vond Ichigo heel leuk, en plaagde hem graag . Maar zulke gevoelens, kan Kaien niet besmetten voor hun vriendschap .

_Ichigo ziet me geloof ik, meer aan als een broer dan een lief . _Als Kaien binnen komt, kwam hij zijn moeder langs ." Ah Ichigo-Chan is al in u kamer, ik ga even schoppen . En Ganju en Kukaku halen okay, haal geen streken uit . " Zeide ze streng .

Kaien knikte ja nerveus, ze is blijkbaar de ongeluk . Van vorige keer niet vergeten, maar he wie laat zijn kat ook . In een brievenbus kruipen, Kaien voelde de Kat 's nagels nog steeds .

Als Kaien naar boven ging, hoorde hij zachtjes gekreun . Hij keek op verrast, _komt het uit mijn kamer ? _Hij deed voorzichtig de deur open, en keek in zijn kamer . Kaien 's mond viel open, als hij Ichigo op zijn bed zag zitten . Ichigo likte voorzichtig de lolly, en kreunde een beetje harder .

" Ichigo ? " Ichigo keek op, als hij Kaien zag ." Kaaaieen ... Ah ! " Ichigo 's hand ging naar onder, en trok zijn broek en onderbroek . Een beetje omlaag, zo dat Kaien Ichigo 's penis kon zien . Kaien keek toe als Ichigo het vast pakte, en met zijn eigen penis begon te spelen . De gekreuns werden luider,en de kamer kreeg een zoete geur .

Ichigo 's lippen werden een beetje rood, als hij harder aan de lolly zuigden . En lekte er zachtjes aan, terwijl hij met zijn penis speelde . " Kaien ! Ah Kaien ! " Ichigo hield de lolly in zijn mond, en deed zijn bloes omhoog . En speelde met zijn tepels, en kreunde nog harder .

Kaien kon zijn ogen, niet van de scene weg halen . Hij voelde zich warm, en zijn handen zweten . Om Ichigo aan te raken, _Ichigo maakt deze geluiden . Hij maakt dezen geluiden, in mijn kamer hij doet acties in mijn kamer . _Kaien kon het niet meer aan, en deed de deur dicht . En deed zijn kleren snel uit .

Ichigo keek toe als, Kaien op het bed kwam zitten . En de lolly uit zijn mond haalde, en er zelf aan lekte . " Smaakt naar aardbeien, smaakt helemaal naar Ichigo ." Zeide Kaien Ichigo bloosde, en keek weg van hem . Maar Kaien nam zijn hoofd vast, en drukte zijn lippen tegen hem . En liet zijn handen, over Ichigo 's borstkast gaan .

Hij pakte de tepels, stevig vast en draaide het tussen zijn duim en wijsvinger . Ichigo kreunde als Kaien 's tong, tegen de zijne drukte . Kaien stopte dan met kussen, en een hand ging naar onder . En nam de penis vast ." Je zijt helemaal geil Ichigo-Chan ." Zeide Kaien Ichigo bloosde ." Zijt je geil van mij ? " Vroeg Kaien als hij, Ichigo 's nek likte en beet er zachtjes aan . Dat het trillende schokken gaf .

Ichigo keek naar hem, met half open ogen . " Kaien ... " Kaien grijnsde als hij dan, Ichigo helemaal op zijn rug liet liggen . En de lolly weer begon te likken ." Zeg het mij Ichigo, word je geil van mij ? " Ichigo keek naar hem, en knikte ja met een rood gezicht .

" Ik hoor je niet ." Zeide Kaien als hij, de ballen van Ichigo likte . Ichigo kreunde als hij de nattige tong voelde ." Ja ! Ik word geil van je, ik word zo geil ! " Zeide Ichigo Kaien lachte,en drukte dan de lolly . In Ichigo 's opening, Ichigo hield zijn adem in .

Als hij de verwachte pijn voelde, Kaien duwde meer er in . Tot alleen de stokje zichtbaar is, en draaide de lolly een beetje . En haalde er beetje er van uit, en deed het terug in . Kaien pakte Ichigo 's penis, om meer genot te laten voelen .

" Hoe voeld het Ichigo ? Hoe voeld het ? " Ichigo antwoorde niet, als hij totaal verloren is . In de genot die Kaien gaf, Kaien haalde dan de lolly er uit . En duwde zijn penis dan in . " Kaien ! Ah Kaien oh god aah ! " Kaien leek niet te stoppen .

Als hij sneller en harder ging, maakte altijd zeker Ichigo 's g-spot te raken ." Ah Ichigo ! Je voeld zo goed ! " Kreunde hij en ging nog sneller, Ichigo pakte zijn penis . En trekte zichzelf af op de zelfde tempo, als Kaien ieders keer in hem ging . " Kaien ! Ah ! Ik moet ... Ik moe .. Aaah ! " En kwam klaar in zijn hand, en beetje was op Kaien 's borstkast . En op Ichigo 's borstkast .

Kaien ging nog 5 keer in en uit, en kwam hard klaar in Ichigo . Als beide jongens uigeput op bed lagen, keek Kaien naar Ichigo ." En hoe kom je hier eigenlijk op ? " Ichigo glimlachte verlegen, en gaf Kaien een kus . " Ik was nerveus dat geef ik toe, maar ik wist niet hoe ik het moest vertellen . Dat ik van jou hou, ik had advies gevraagd . En heb het opgevolgt . "

" En van wie was dat advies ." Kaien had een goed gevoel wie ." Yoruichi en Urahara ." Kaien maakt een note, om Ichigo ver van Yoruich en Urahara 's . Perverte idees te luisteren, ook al was het best wel moeite waard . Kaien gaf Ichigo een kus terug ." Dan ben ik blij dat je, het hebt opgevolgd maar volgende keer . "

Kaien ging dan over Ichigo liggen ." Kom je alleen stoute dingen bespreken met mij, en stoute dingen zijn ook welkom ." En begon aan ronde twee .

* * *

**Hier is Oneshot 1, ik hoop dat het goed is . Sinds ik een fout zag, dat Ichigo ... stoute dingen deed . En Kaien 's moeder nog in het huis was, ik was totaal van =n=U . Maar ik verrander het niet omdat, 1 Kaien 's moeder heeft niks gemerkt . 2 Kaien heeft toch nog sex gehad, en 3 Ik ben te lui er voor . **

**Ik hoop dat de rest, van de Oneshots jullie ook bevallen ! **

**Bye bye !**


	2. I Wanna Kiss You

**Story Titel ! : KaienxIchigo - Oneshots ! **

**Chapter Titel ! : I Wanna Kiss You **

**Koppels : Ichigo(F)xKaien**

**Waar gaat het over : " Kaien als je echt van mij houd, dan zeg het nu of ik ga echt weg !" Kaien nam haar hoofd vast, en keek diep in haar ogen ." Ik wil je kussen ."**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Angst & Drama**

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

Ichigo zuchte als de les was afgelopen, en haar spullen pakte . " Ichigo-Chan ! " Orihime liep naar haar toe ." Ichigo-Chan kun je met mij meelopen ? We hebben elkaar zo lang niet gezien ." Zeide Orihime .

" Ah sorry Orihime ik heb er geen tijd voor ." Zeide Ichigo ." De volgende keer dan ? Het is echt stil zonder u ." Zeide Orihime met een glimlach ." Ah sorry sorry ... " Ichigo was stil als ze Kaien Shiba uit de klas zag gaan . " Ah wat is er Ichigo-Chan ?" Vroeg Orihim en keek, waar Ichigo kijken was .

" Ah waarom kijk je naar Kaien-Kun ? Wah je gezicht is rood Ichigo-Chan ! " Zeide Orihime Ichigo bloosde meerder, Orihime weet dat Ichigo gevoelens heeft voor Kaien . En vind het fijn, om Ichigo rood te maken ." Jij lijkt juist op een strawberry ! " Zeide Orihime . " Orihime ... Hou je mond ... " Orihime stak haar tong uit . " Wil niet ."

Voordat Ichigo iets kon zeggen, liep Orihime snel weg ." Zie je morgen ! " Zeide ze en als ze uit zicht was, zuchte Ichigo vervelend . _Oh god ik ben nerveus ! _Dacht Ichigo _over wat wil hij praten ? _Ichigo bloosde fell als ze naar de trappen liep, die lijden naar boven op het dak van de school . Haar hart klopte sneller en sneller .

Als ze bijna boven is, haar benen willen niet . Maar ze liep toch door, en deed de deur open . Als ze de deur open deed, zag ze hem daar staan . Zijn rug is naar haar toegedraaid, en hij keek naar de verte . " Kaien ? " Kaien draaide zich om, en glimlachte naar Ichigo ." Ah Ichigo je zijt er ." Zeide Kaien en liep naar haar toe .

" Over wat wil je praten ? " Vroeg Ichigo ze was zo nerveus, ze probeerde niet te blozen . Maar Kaien merkte het ." Je gezicht is rood, is alles goed ?" Vroeg Kaien . " Ja ! " Ze keek van hem weg ." Ichigo ... Zijt je verliefd op mij ? " Vroeg Kaien .

Ichigo voelde haar hart stoppen, wat moet ze doen ? Wat moet ze zeggen ? Kaien gaat haar zeker haten, als ze ja gaat zeggen . Of gaat hij teleurgesteld worden als ze nee zegt ? Ichigo keek naar Kaien, Kaien 's zwart haar bewegend mee met de wind . En zijn blauwe ogen, die Ichigo laten denken aan de ocean . Kijken helemaal naar haar .

Alleen naar haar

Waarom nu naar haar

Die ogen blijven kijken

Ichigo kan niet aan hun ontsnappen .

" Ik huh ... Huh waarom ... D-denk je dat ? " Kaien zuchte en keek even weg, maar zijn ogen gingen terug . Naar Ichigo 's bruine ogen ." Het is gewoon ... Dat je blijft naar mij kijken, waar ik ook ben ik voel jou ogen op mij . En als ik kijk, kijk jij weg en bloos heel fell . Alsof je koort hebt, ik bedoel ... "

" Ik hou ook van jou ." Zeide Ichigo als ze Kaien onderbrak ." Ik hou heel erg veel van jou, ik wist niet hoe ik het kon noemen . Sinds ik nooit verliefd was geweest, en ik bleef van je houden . Ook al had je Miyako-san, het deed pijn maar mijn hart ... " Ze plaatste haar hand, op haar borstkast waar haar hart is .

" Het blijft kloppen voor jou ." Het was dan stil tussen hun, geen van hun zeide iets . Ichigo lachte dan zachtjes als tranen, langzaam uit haar ogen glijden . " Sorry ...Sorry ik weet dat je niet van mij houd, sorry ik zal het niet meer doen . Ik laat je met rust, en ik zal niet meer naar je kijken ." Zeide ze verder, als ze haar omdraaide en weg wou gaan . Maar Kaien pakte haar vast, en duwde haar tegen de muur langs de deur .

" Nee blijf we zijn nog niet uitgepraat ! " Zeide Kaien Ichigo probeerde Kaien, van haar af te duwen . Maar het lukte niet, als Kaien haar dichter bij zich hield . " Laat me los ! Laat me los ! Ik zei al sorry ! " Riep Ichigo als ze meerder huilde .

" Ichigo je hebt mij niet laten uitpraten ." Zeide Kaien Ichigo was stil . " Weet je hoe ik me voelde, als je naar mij keek ? Ik voelde me zo warm van binnen, toen je met mij de eerste keer prate . Voelde ik me de gelukkigste mens op aarde . "

Ichigo keek naar hem ." Ik heb nooit iets met Miyako gehad, ze hield van mij blijkbaar . Maar ik niet van haar, ik heb nooit van haar gehouden . Sinds de gene van wie ik hou, hier in mijn armen zit ."

Kaien keek naar haar ." Ichigo ik ... " Hij was dan stil, Ichigo wist niet zeker . Of ze moet lachen, kwaad worden, huilen, of hem moet kussen ? _Waarom heeft hij niks eerder gezegt ? Waarom heb ik niks eerder gezegt ? Waarom hebben we zo lang moeten wachten . _Ichigo merkte dat Kaien iets probeerde te zeggen, maar hij kreeg het niet gezegt .

" Kaien als je echt van mij houd, dan zeg het nu of ik ga echt weg !" Kaien nam haar hoofd vast, en keek diep in haar ogen ." Ik wil je kussen ." En ze liet hem, als zijn lippen tegen de haren komt . En beide elkaar vast hielden, om hun kus niet verbreken .

Na tijdje moesten ze lucht hebben, dus stopte ze met kussen ." Betekent dat we een koppel zijn ? "Zeide Kaien met hoop, Ichigo grijnsde naar hem ." Het zou duidenlijk moeten zijn Kaien Shiba . " En trok hem naar haar toe, en kuste elkaar weer .

* * *

**Sorry geen M-rated hier ! Omdat ' I Wanna Kiss You ' meer fluffy is, en als ik een sex scene er bij doe . Klink het meer van ' I Wanna Fuck You ' snap je ? Toen ik dit schreef, dacht ik waarom ik Miyako haat . En kwam op dit ( sorry voor MiyakoxKaien fans ), maar die Miyako laat me denken . Aan die meisjes die helemaal over die jongen zijn, of de seme weg pakt van de uke ! **

**KaixIchi-4-ever ! ! ! **

**Please check out the poll ! ( op de account PockyxAnime4Ever ) **

**Bye bye ! **


	3. Brothers

**Story Titel ! : KaienxIchigo - Oneshots ! **

**Chapter Titel ! : Brothers **

**Koppels : IchigoxKaien , KaienxMiyako **

**Waar gaat het over : Je bent mijn broer, en toch hou ik van jou . Je vertelde me het zelfde, maar ik geloof dat het een leugen was . Toch broer ? **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Incest, Yaoi , Drama , Angst & Heartbreak**

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

_Jij zijt mijn grote broer, Ik hou zo veel van jou . _

_Jij verteld mij ook, dat je veel van mij houd . _

_Maar ... Waarom lieg je ? _

Ichigo kreunde als Kaien dieper in hem ging, de twee broers waren alleen thuis . Sinds de zusjes op camp waren, en de ouders een weekje weg zijn . Ichigo keek met zijn half open ogen, naar zijn broer die zijn ogen dicht had . Ichigo kreunde hard als hij klaar kwam, Kaien kwam dan ook klaar ." Ik hou van je ." Zeide Ichigo Kaien glimlachte naar hem, en kuste hem op de lippen . " Ik ook van jou . "

_Lieg niet, het doet pijn . _

_Het doet zo een pijn grote broer__, lieg niet er over . _

Ichigo keek met grote ogen, naar Kaien en die vrouw naast hem stond . En zijn ouders het nieuws vertelde ." Dat is geweldig ! " Zeide zijn vader . " Oh Kaien ik ben zo trots op je ." Zeide zijn moeder, zijn beide zusjes hadden een glimlach . Maar Ichigo glimlachte niet, hij keek zelfs niet kwaad . Hij keek met koude ogen, naar de groepje die zo blij waren . Blij dat ...

_Ze gaan trouwen ..._

Ichigo zuchte als hij op zijn bed gaat liggen, plots werd er op de deur geklopt . " Kom binnen ." Hij had er spijt van dat hij dat zeide, sinds het Kaien was die binnen kwam ." Waarom zijt je kwaad Ichigo ? " Vroeg hij ." Kwaad ? Ik ? Ben niet kwaad Kaien . " Maar Kaien deed de deur dicht, en sloeg Ichigo in de gezicht . En nam hem bij de kraag ." Begin niet te liegen Ichigo . " Ichigo voelde pijn op komen, als hij naar Kaien keek .

_Jij zijt de leugenaar niet ik ..._

Ichigo probeerde niet te schreeuwen, als Kaien droog in hem ging ." Kaien ... Kaien ... Stop het ! " Tranen kwamen uit zijn ogen, maar Kaien stopte niet ." Ik hou van je Ichigo, ik hou te veel van jou ." Zeide Kaien ." Leugenaar ... " Toen stopte Kaien, Ichigo keek naar hem . Kaien 's ogen waren wijd open ." Wat ? "

" Leugenaar . "

_Je liefde is nep ..._

" Je hield nooit van mij ..." Kaien schudde zijn hoofd nee ." Ichigo hoe kom je aan dezen onzin ."

" Je gaat trouwen ... Met iemand anders ... Een vrouw die veel meer kan geven dan ik, Kaien stop het gewoon het doet pijn . " Zeide Ichigo als hij Kaien, van hem af duwde en zijn kleren begon te zoeken ." Ichigo ik hou van jou, je begrijpt het gewoon niet ... " Maar zweeg als Ichigo, tranen in zijn ogen begon te krijgen .

_Tranen die niet alleen van pijn bestaan, _

_maar ook uit verdriet die komen door een leugenaar . _

" Kaien ... Stop het gewoon, ik hou van je . Meer dan iedereen, ik wil vooreeuwig bij jou blijven . Maar ... Ik wil dezen pijn niet meer, dus wees gelukkig met haar . En vergeet mij okay ? " Ichigo had zijn kleren aan, en ging uit de kamer ." Ichigo ! " Kaien stond op, hij vergeet zelfs dat hij geen kleren aan had .

_Mijn geliefde broer ik hou van jou, _

_zo veel dat ik niet naar een ander kijk . _

Als Ichigo buiten kwam, sloeg de koude lucht hem in de gezicht . En rende dan nog sneller, weg van het huis, de warmte, de broer waar hij van hield . Ichigo rende en verdween in de diepe nacht, terwijl Kaien zijn naam bleef roepen . Maar geen antwoord terug kreeg .

_Mijn geliefde broer, ik hou van je . _

_Zo veel dat ik alles voor je doe, _

_maar je kijkt naar een ander . _

_En dat doet erg pijn, dus de enige manier . _

_Om je gelukkig te maken, is om te verdwijnen uit je leven . _

* * *

**Hier is de 3de Oneshot ! Op Kaien is op 27 Oktober jarig, dus zal er op die dag . Ook een Oneshot komen ! **

**AUB bekijk de poll ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	4. California King Bed

**Story Titel ! : KaienxIchigo - Oneshots ! **

**Chapter Titel ! : California King Bed**

**Koppels : IchigoxKaien**

**Waar gaat het over : Ichigo lag in het bed, en keek naast zijn geliefde . Als Ichigo zijn hand, in de zijne wou zetten . Lijk zijn geliefde zo ver weg te zijn, in het grote bed . **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Yaoi , Angst , Drama & Gay-Marriage **

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

_Chest to chest  
Nose to nose_

Ichigo zuchte als hij naar de man keek, die naast hem lag . De man zijn rug was naar hem toe gedraaid, en Ichigo zag alleen zijn blote rug . En zijn prachtige zwart haar, _Kaien ..._ Ichigo voelde zich alleen als Kaien, zijn rug naar hem toe draaid . Juist alsof Ichigo niet bestaat .

_Palm to palm  
We were always just that close_

Ichigo keek naar zijn handen, en hield ze tegen zijn gezicht . En ging dichter bij Kaien liggen, waarom doet hij zo ? Wilt hij Ichigo niet meer ? Kaien doet dit al een tijdje, gewoon gaan slapen en zijn rug naar hem toegedraaid . _Is hij mij beu ? Heeft hij een ander ? _Ichigo probeert er niet aan te denken, maar het blijf in zijn hoofd hangen .

_Wrist to wrist  
Toe to toe_

Ichigo probeerde zijn armen, rond Kaien te doen . Maar zijn armen zijn zwaar, en probeerde zijn voete tegen de zijne te drukken . Maar zijn voeten bewegen niet, Ichigo keek naar Kaien . Die gewoon lag te slapen in hun bed, hij draaide zich zelfs niet om . Om Ichigo in zijn armen te nemen, Ichigo voeld zichzelf breken .

_Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose  
So how come when I reach out my fingers_

De laatste tijd worden hun kussen ook minder, Ichigo merkt dat als Kaien . Hem weinig begon te kussen, Ichigo wilt zijn zachte lippen . Maar houd zichzelf al tegen, als hij Kaien niet kwaad wilt maken . Ook al als er bezoek komt, of ergens anders zoek Kaien . Altijd iemand om mee te praten, en dan dingen te doen . Ichigo kijkt toe als Kaien, verder en verder van hem weg drijft .

_It feels like more than distance between us_

Zo veel afstand tussen hun, zo veel dat Ichigo dacht . Dat hij niet meer kon ademen, en verdrinkt in het water . Ichigo veegde zijn tranen weg, en draaide zich zelf om . En probeert niet te huilen, hij wilt niet huilen . Hij wilt Kaien niet ongerust maken, maar ... Houd Kaien nog wel van hem ?

_In this California king bed_  
_We're 10.000 miles apart_

Ichigo sloot zijn ogen, en probeerde te dromen . Over goede dingen zoals toen, zijn moeder nog leefde . Of toen hij met Karin en Yuzu naar de zoo gingen, en Yuzu zeide van ' Waarom zit papa in de kooi ? ' . Als ze wees naar de aap, of de mooie momenten van school . Maar dat helpt niet, als Kaien altijd in zijn gedachtens kwam . Voor hem was Kaien er altijd .

_I'll be California wishing on these stars  
For your heart on me_

Ichigo was bijna nooit alleen thuis, Kaien kwam altijd voor het donker word . Hij wou Ichigo niet alleen laten, ook al zeide Ichigo dat het okay was . En nu wou Ichigo dat, Kaien nu bij hem was . Inplaats van dat Ichigo alleen in het huis zat, en Kaien ergens anders . Ichigo voeld zich zo alleen .

_My California king_

_Houd Kaien nog van mij ? Wilt hij mij nog hebben, ben ik het nog waard voor hem ? _Ichigo draaide zich om en keek naar Kaien, zijn rug was nog altijd naar hem toe gedraaid . Ichigo zuchte stillentjes, en stond op en probeerde Kaien . Niet wakker te maken, en liep stillentjes naar de badkamer .

Eye to eye  
Cheek to cheek

Ichigo keek naar de spiegel, en keek er goed naar . Hij zag niks verkeerds, maar dan viel zijn ogen op zijn haar . Zal Kaien zijn haarkleur niet leuk vinden ? Vroeger werd Ichigo vaak gepest er over, zou Kaien nu het zelfde vinden . Zoals iedereen die naar hem kijkt, ' _hij is een rebel . ', ' hij denkt dat hij nu iets is . ' Hij is een loser, kijk zijn haar eens ! ' _Ichigo voelde opnieuw tranen komen, en veegde ze weg . _Kom op geen tijd voor droevige herrineringen ! _En liet het water het bad vullen .

_Side by side  
You were sleeping next to me_

Ichigo pakte zijn lievelings shampoo, en staarde er naar . Vind Kaien dat hij stinkt ? Dat hij een slechte smaak heeft er over, vind Kaien dat Ichigo niet goed genoeg ruikt ? Ichigo sloeg zich zelf op zijn wang, _kom op Ichigo je verliest jezelf ! _Begon zich te wassen als hij klaar was, ging hij de warme bad in . En kreunde een beetje van de warmte .

_Arm in arm  
Dusk to dawn_

De warmte voeld goed, het voeld zo goed als Kaien 's warmte . Ichigo keek naar de witte plafon, en zuchte diep ... Dat doet hij de laatste tijd, zuchte, zuchte en nog eens zuchte . Waarom gaat hij niet naar Kaien, en vraag hem wat zijn probleem is ! " Ik wil hem niet kwijt ... " Antwoorde Ichigo zijn eigen vraag .

_With the curtains drawn  
And a little last night on these sheets_

Zelfs in bed als Ichigo, hem vraagt _' wil je het doen ? '_ . Dan is zijn antwoord, ' _nee ' , ' een ander keer ', ' niet nu ik ben te moe '_ . Ichigo geloofde hem ieders keer, maar de laatste tijd begon . Ichigo het verdacht te vinden, hij vroeg zelfs _' heb je een ander ? Wat doe je hier dan nog ? ' _Kaien werd kwaad, en heeft zich 2 dagen niet laten zien .

_So how come when I reach out my fingers  
It seems like more than distance between us_

Toen hij terug kwam, deed hij alsof er niks gebeurt was . En Ichigo gewoon niet bestond, verwacht hij dat Ichigo ' sorry ' zegt ? Waarom moet hij, als hij recht heeft om dat te vragen . Als zijn eigen lief, hem niet eens graag ziet ! De warme water begon koud te worden, maar Ichigo weigert uit te gaan . Hij wilt niet terug naar de kamer, waar hij heel alleen is .

In this California king bed  
We're 10.000 miles apart

Niet alleen Ichigo merkte dat, ook anderen hadden dit gemerkt . Renji, Orihime, Keigo, zelfs Grimmjow begon lastig er over te doen . Renji zeide als het niet, uit werkt tussen hem en Kaien . Dat Renji best met Ichigo wilt date, Ichigo zeide ' _als_ ' het niet meer werkt . Dat Kaien zo afstand neemt, betekent niet dat het over is . _' Je zijt te goed voor hem Ichigo, zoals ze zeggen liefde is blind . '_

_I'll be California wishing on these stars  
For your heart on me_

" Liefde is blind ... " Ichigo wilt het niet geloven, maar hij zou het toch moeten . Kaien zou verder van hem gaan, met iemand trouwen, kinderen, huwelijks reis . Warmte, knuffels, kussen, sex, in elkaars armen liggen . Lachen, pijn, verdriet, en tot de dood hun scheid ... _Wat een manier om er zo over na te denken . _

_My California king_

Ichigo sloot zijn ogen, en ging dieper in het bad liggen . _Mijn ogen even sluiten kan geen kwaad, ik ben zo moe ik heb zo lang niet kunnen slapen . Ik heb al 3 dagen niet kunnen slapen, alleen omdat ik op Kaien wou wachten . En het zelfde liedje kreeg ..._

_Just when I felt like giving up on us  
You turned around and gave me one last touch_

Waarom is het zo moeilijk te ademen, wat is er aan de hand . Waarom kan Ichigo zich niet bewegen, zelfs zijn gehoor begint te vagen . Ichigo probeerde te bewegen, weg te komen van de toestand . Ichigo wilt zijn armen bewegen, en zichzelf er uit te halen waar hij vast zat . Maar iemand anders haald hem boven op ." Ichigo ! "

_That made everything feel better  
And even then my eyes got wetter_

Ichigo 's ogen sprongen open, en keken naar Kaien die naar hem keek ." Verdomme Ichigo ! Gaat het ? Voel je goed ? Wil je naar de dokter ? " Ichigo keek naar Kaien, _hij praat terug met mij ! Hij praat terug met mij ! _Ichigo 's armen gingen rond Kaien 's nek, en begon hard te huilen ." Ichigo ? ... Ichigo wat is er ? " Ichigo huilde harder en Kaien probeerde, hem voorzichtig uit het bad te halen . En nam hem in bruidstijl op .

_So confused wanna ask you if you love me  
But I don't wanna seem so weak_

Ichigo keek naar Kaien, als tranen over zijn wangen liepen . Kaien legde Ichigo op het bed, en pakte een handdoek uit de kast ." Gaat het Ichigo ? Verdomme je hebt mij laten schrikken, ik dacht ... Ik dacht dat ik te laat was ! " Ichigo keek naar hem ." Ik merkte dat je niet naast mij lag, en stond op om mijn gezicht te wassen . En zag jij liggen in het bad, je bewoog niet je lag in het water te slapen ! Weet je hoe hard ik me had verschrokken ! " Ichigo keek in Kaien 's kwade ogen .

_Maybe I've been California dreaming_

" Het spijt me Kaien ... Ik dacht dat je ... Niet meer van mij hield ." Zeide Ichigo ." Hoe kom je daar nu bij ! Ik hou van jou, ik denk aan niemand anders . Maar ik denk aan jou, waarom denk je dat ik niet van jou hou ! " Ichigo keek dan kwaad ." Je negeerd me al bijna 3 maanden, volgende week word het 3 MAANDEN . Denk je dat ik niet merk ? Denk je dat nu echt ! "

In this california king bed  
We're 10.000 miles apart

Kaien keek verward ." Ichigo ... " Ichigo veegde zijn tranen weg ." Als je niet meer van mij houd, dan zeg het gewoon ! Hou mijn hopen niet op ! Als je mij beu zijt, pak dan je koffers in . En daar is de deur ! " En wees naar de deur, Kaien aaide dan Ichigo 's hoofd ." Blijf van mij af ! " Riep Ichigo maar Kaien gaf hem dan een knuffel ." Ik denk dat je het verkeerd zag Ichigo, ik deed het allemaal voor een reden . "

_I'll be California wishing on these stars  
For your heart on me_

" Welk reden dan he ? Wat is die reden, dat je mij zo veel pijn doet ! " Kaien keek naar Ichigo ." Ik wou je nooit pijn doen Ichigo, maar ik was bang . Dat als ik bij jou ben, dat ik de verrasing verpest . Ik wou wachte op een goede moment . "Ichigo 's ogen keken verward naar Kaien, _wat is hij van plan ? Welk verrasing ? _

_My California king  
My California king_

Kaien glimlachte en leunde zich, naar zijn nachtkastje . En pakte daar een doosje uit, Ichigo keek naar de doos . En bloosde een beetje, als Kaien Ichigo op de rand van het bed zette . En op één knie voor hem ging zitten, _is dit wat ik denk dat het is . _" Ichigo mijn prachtige geliefde, ik hou zo veel van jou . Hoe je ook mag zijn, en hoe je er uit zal zien . In mijn ogen blijf je altijd prachtig, Kurosaki Ichigo wil je ... "

_In this California king bed  
We're 10.000 miles apart_

En liet het doosje open gaan, en Ichigo keek naar de ring die er in zat ." Wil je met mij trouwen ? " Vroeg Kaien ." Dus ... Dus al die tijd ... " Kaien glimlachte alleen ." Wel ik wou het speciaal voor jou maken, dit is allemaal voor jou . Sorry als je dacht, dat ik jou niet trouw was ." Ichigo keek naar Kaien ." Het spijt me Kaien ik ... Ik had niet zo mogen doen ." Zeide hij ." En voor jou vraag, ja ik wil met jou trouwen ." Kaien liet de ring, rond zijn vinger schuiven . En beide kuste elkaar .

_I'll be California wishing on these stars  
For your heart on me_

De trouwdag kon niet bij hun thuis, sinds ze geen zelfde sex huwelijk accepteren . Maar ze vonden een prachtig plaats, het was niet hoe het moest . Maar Ichigo en Kaien vonden het perfect, de oude priest was een goede vriend . Van Isshin 's vader en was ook close met Isshin, dus deed het dat wel met plezier . Ichigo 's familie was er, zijn vader en zijn zusjes . Orihime en Rukia waren er ook, Renji en Grimmjow waren beste man . Kaien 's familie stonden naast Ichigo 's familie, Ichigo glimlachte naar Kaien . En hij glimlachte terug, alles was perfect .

_My California king_

Ichigo keek naar zijn ring, met een glimlach . Als hij tegen Kaien leunde, en keek naar hem ." Het is al bijna een jaar om, sinds dat we zijn getrouwd ." Zeide Ichigo ." Ja helemaal in een klein kerkje, de mensen waar we om geven . Waren bij ons die onze speciale dag mee maakte, de warme en hete sex ... " Ichigo bloosde en kuste hem, voor dat hij iets verder kon zeggen . " Ik hou van jou ." Zeide Ichigo ." Ik ook van jou ."

* * *

**Dezen Chapter is lang ~ Ik ben er trots op ! Ook al moest ik het opnieuw schrijven, sinds de computer my haat ( juist zomaar ! ) . Als ik naar de einde keek, was ik helemaal ' Waar is de lemon ! ' . En mijn vader hoorde mij, en zeide ' in de koelkast, waarom heb je die nodig ? ' Ik kon gewoon dood gaan ( hij weet niet over mijn ' Boys Love ' obsessie, niet dat hij iets op heeft . Maar hij weet het gewoon niet =P ) **

**Maar nog steeds vind ik het mooi, ook al was het Kaien 's Birthday Fic . Maar ik was zo moe, en was het vergeten ! **

**Sorry Kaien-San en een laat Happy Birthday =3= ! **

**De volgende chapter zal misschien een lemon hebben ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	5. To Break Me Gently

**Story Titel ! : KaienxIchigo - Oneshots ! **

**Chapter Titel ! : To Break Me Gently **

**Koppels : Ichigo(F)xKaien , KaienxMiyako (beetje)**

**Waar gaat het over : ****Het is 3 jaar geleden sinds Ichigo met Kaien date, als ze de man wilt verrasen . Komt ze tegen een verrasing van hemzelf .**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Drama , Angst , Heartbreak & Cheated**

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

Ichigo glimlachte als ze naar de gebakken taart keek, de chocolade saus glinster op de warme cake . De mooie figuren zijn van slagroom gemaakt, en de aardbeien maken het helemaal perfect . " Bedankt Orihime-Chan ." Zeide ze ." Is niks hoor alles voor mijn beste vriendin ." Ook al maakt Orihime, al het eten niet eet baar . Een taart bakken zit in haar bloed blijkbaar ." Ik hoop dat Kaien dit ook fijn vind, het is al 3 jaar geleden . "

" Dus hij weet van niks, van al die verrasingen die je voor hem heb klaar staan ? "Vroeg Orihime als ze haar handen wast ." Natuurlijk niet hij weet nog niet eens, dat ik vroeg thuis kom . Ik kan niet wachten tot dat ik zijn gezicht zie ! " Orihime keek naar Ichigo ." Ichigo-Chan ... " Ichigo keek naar Orihime die bezorgt keek . " Wat is er Orihime ? "

" Vrienden voor altijd ? " Ichigo snapte het niet ." Wat bedoel je ? Natuurlijk zijn we voor altijd vrienden ! " Orihime glimlachte met zag er nep uit, juist alsof ze ieder moment gaat huilen ." Natuurlijk ga maar dan snel, Kaien wacht op de verrasing die een verrasing is ! " Zeide ze met een glimlach, Ichigo wist niet echt als ze iets moest zeggen . Maar ging toch naar auto, ze maakte haar zorgen om Orihime . Maar ze weet niet wat te zeggen, als Orihime alleen is zuchte ze . " Sorry Ichigo ... Het spijt me zo ... " En huilde alleen in de keuken .

Ichigo reed met haar auto naar huis, als ze thuis kwam merkte ze een ander auto . _Van wie zal dat zijn ? _Ichigo ging uit de auto, en pakte de taart vast en ging naar binnen . De huis was stil, ze hoorde niemand spreken . _Ook al is er bezoek, het is te stil . _Dacht ze en deed haar schoenen uit, en liep voorzichtig naar boven . Ze voelde haar zelf zwaarder worden, alles rond haar begint te verdwijnen . Ze hield zelfs haar adem is ." Aaah ! " _Wat was dat ? Is er iemand gewond ? _Voor dat ze iets kon zeggen, hoorde ze dat weer ." Ja Kaien ! Sneller sneller ! " _Gekreun ? Kaien ? Wat is er aan de hand ? _Als ze boven kwam, en voor de deur stond . Die half open was, keek ze in de kamer . Haar ogen gingen wijd open, als ze zag wat er in die kamer gespeeld word .

Haar man ... Haar man en een ander vrouw, lagen op het bed, naakt, Kaien 's penis was in haar . De vrouw kreunde Kaien 's naam uit ." Kaien ! Sneller ! Sneller verdomme harder ! " Ichigo voelde haar missenlijk worden, ze woude schreeuwen ze laten stoppen . Maar ze kon nog niets eens bewegen .

" Miyako-Chan oh god je voeld zo goed ! Je voeld zo goed aaah ! " _Miyako ? Kaien 's ex ? Wat ... Wat ... _Toch vielen de tranen van Ichigo 's ogen, als ze de taart liet vallen . Ze keek nog niet eens geschokt, van de prachtige gevallen taart . Nee ... Haar hart is eerder gevallen, en haar schok blijft op haar _man _en die _vrouw_ .

" Kaien wat was dat geluid ? " Vroeg Miyako als Kaien in haar klaar kwam ." Weet niet ? Het kan niet Ichigo zijn, ze werkt maar tot 7 uur s'avonds . " Zeide hij ." Ik snap niet waarom je nog met haar zijt, ze is niet perfect voor jou Kaien . Ik ben veel beter voor jou . "

" Ik weet dat hou van je Miyako ."

" Hou ook van jou Kaien ." Ichigo draaide haar om, ze wou dit niet meer zien . Ze rende dan naar de trap, kon haar niet meer schelen als ze haar hoorde . Ze deed haar schoenen aan, en pakte haar sleutels ." Ichigo ? " Ze keek naar boven, en zag Kaien daar staan . Hij had een deken rond zijn middel, en keek geschokt naar haar .

" Ichigo wat doe jij hier ? " Ichigo draaide haar om en liep naar buiten ." Ichigo ! " Maar ze draaide niet om, ook niet als Kaien van de trappen viel . Kaien voelde de pijn nauwelijks als hij, meer concentreerd was om naar Ichigo te lopen ." Ichigo wacht ! Je begrijp het niet ! " Maar Ichigo starte de auto, en reed achter uit om naar de straat te gaan . Kaien probeerde haar tegen te houden, maar zonder geluk ging het niet ." Ichigo wacht ! Laat me dit uit leggen ." Ichigo keek kwaad naar hem, en ging uit de auto en sloeg Kaien in de gezicht ." Mij uitleggen ? Ik moet geen uitleg ! Ik moet niks weten, waarom mijn man ... Waarom mijn man in bed ligt, met zijn ex ! Haar neuken is terwijl we vandaag 3 jaar samen zijn ! " Ichigo begon te huilen ." Was ik echt een fout in je leven ? Wel sorry dat ik geboren ben ! Het is niet mijn schuld, dat je begint te liegen tegen mij ! Als ik echt niet meer de grote liefde van je leven ben, dan verlaat mijn leven ! Ik wil je niet meer zien zelfs ! " En ging terug in de auto, maar Kaien hield haar tegen ." Kaien al wat je voor mij kunt doen, is mij met rust laten . Uit mijn leven blijven ... " Kaien zeide niks als hij zelf begon te huilen ." Ik kom straks mijn spullen halen, probeer niks te doen want ik kom niet alleen ." Zeide ze en deed de deur dicht, en Kaien deed niks om haar tegen te houden .

Ze ging naar Orihime, en had haar alles verteld . Als tranen uit haar ogen komen ." Sorry Ichigo maar ... Ik weet het al ." Zeide ze Ichigo keek naar haar ." Ik wist van Kaien en Miyako, ik ... Ik heb Kaien verteld als hij, het niet aan jou verteld voor dat de dag vandaag kwam . Dan vertel ik jou mijzelf wat ik heb gezien, ik dacht ... Ik dacht dat hij er aan ging houden ! " Orihime begon zelf te huilen ." Hoe lang ? " Orihime keek naar haar ." Hoe lang wist je het ? "

" 3 weken ... Maar weet je nog vorig jaar, dat hij vreemd begon te doen . En altijd bleek uit zag, als je vroeg thuis kwam ? " Ichigo knikte ja ." Dat was de moment toen hij Miyako terug begon te zien, ik weet niet waarom ... Sorry ... " Ichigo zuchte ." Ben niet kwaad op u Orihime ... Raar genoeg ben ik niet kwaad op Kaien ... " Orihime keek naar haar verschrokken ." Waarom niet ! Hij heeft u bedrogen Ichigo ! Je kan het om niet vergeven ! "

" Ik vergeef het hem ook niet, blijkbaar ... Hou ik te veel van hem, het doet pijn maar ik voel geen woede ! Waarom ? Wat heb ik fout gedaan ! "

Die avond bleef Ichigo bij Orihime slapen, Kaien heeft Orihime gebeld gevraagt of ze bij hem is . Orihime had een bitter toon in haar stem ." Ga naar de hel Shiba-San ." Ichigo wist dat Kaien dacht, dat ze terug kwam voor haar spullen . Maar Ichigo heeft geen kracht meer, en besloot het morgen te halen .

Als de morgen kwam gingen Renji, Chad en haar vader mee, om haar spullen te halen . Kaien leunde tegen de muur, en keek ieders keer weg . Als ze Ichigo 's spullen, in de auto deden . Ichigo zag de pijn maar ... Ze wilt er nu niks van weten " Kaien ! " Ichigo keek toe als Miyako Kaien vast nam, en keek weg als pijn in haar ogen verschenen ." Kaien wat is dit hier allemaal ? " Vroeg Miyako ." Ichigo gaat weg ." Zeide hij Miyako glimlachte, en keek naar Ichigo ." Geen zorgen Ichigo ik zorg beter, voor Kaien dan jij kan doen ! " Renji keek kwaad en wou, naar die vrouw gaan en haar kloppen . Maar Ichigo hield hem tegen ." Goed ik hoop dat je dat kan doen Miyako-san, zorg goed voor die koppige ex-vriend van mij ."

Ze merkte niet hoe pijnelijk, dat klonk voor Kaien . Ichigo ging de auto in, en keek naar Kaien . En keek dan weg van hem, als de auto weg reed .

_Dat was allemaal 4 jaar geleden, en Ichigo werkt nu in New York . In een kantoor waar alles rustig blijk te zijn . Alles was vredig en niks leek verkeerd, tot dat hij weer binnen kwam . _" Ichigo ? " Ichigo zat in de trein, als ze van haar plaats . Naar een man keek, met lang zwart haar en blauwe ogen . Hij zag er niet verzorgt uit, en zijn kleren waren smerig en vies . Maar toch herkent ze hem altijd ." Kaien ? " Kaien keek onzeker als hij, naar de plaats naast Ichigo keek . Ichigo merkte het en liet hem zitten, als Kaien naast haar zat . Ruikte ze dat hij zeker 3 weken niet heeft gewassen ." Wat doe jij in New York ? " Vroeg ze ." Ik hoorde dat je hier werkt, en ... Ik wou je zo graag zien ... Maar ben alles kwijt geraakt onderweg, en heb door de straten gelopen . Had geluk genoeg om hier in de trein te zitten ." " Hoe is het met Miyako ? "

" Na dat je vertrokken zijt, ben ik meer haar slaafje geworden . Het duurde maar 2 jaar, de ander jaar heb ik nagedacht . Wat ik verkeerd deed, en hoe ik het recht kon zetten . Heb dan geld bij elkaar geraapt, toen ik hoorde waar je was . En dacht van ... " Ichigo wist wat Kaien wou zeggen, maar laat ze hem dat ook doen ? " Kaien ... Je hebt me erg veel pijn gedaan weet je dat ... " Kaien knikte ja . " Ik zal er over na denken, maar nu moet je echt een bad hebben ." Zeide ze met een glimlach, Kaien kon niet helpen maar glimlachte terug .

Als ze bij Ichigo 's huis zijn, werden ze begroet door Ichigo 's buren Momo Hinamori en Aizen Souske ." Alweer op een date neem ik aan ? " Vroeg Ichigo ." Yep ! Souske-Kun heeft een verrasing voor mij ! " Zeide ze Souske bloosde een beetje ." Wel veel plezier he, en Souske-Kun let goed op op Momo-Chan begrepen ? " De man lachte en knikte ja ." Zal het zeker doen ! " Zeide hij als de twee weg gingen, en Ichigo en Kaien door liepen . Gingen ze binnen Ichigo 's huis, de huis was niet al te groot . Maar alles paste perfect in ." Dat waren Momo en Souske, ze zijn goede vrienden van mij . Sinds ik hier kwam wonen, Souske had ik eerst ontmoet . We hadden gedate voor 2 jaar en 3 weken ." Kaien keek een beetje kwaad ." Echt ? " Ichigo knikte ja ." Ja maar we voelde toen bijna niks meer voor elkaar, ik wist dat het ging eindigen . Dus heb ik Momo en Souske gekoppeld, sinds ik wist dat ze erg veel van hem houd . Ik ontmoete haar bij mijn werk, nu werkt ze ergens anders ." Zeide ze ze deed haar werk jas uit, en voelde Kaien 's ogen op haar ." Ik zal je bad zeker klaar zetten okay ? " Kaien knikte ja Ichigo liep naar boven, en ging de badkamer in en liet het warm water . In lopen en maakte alles klaar ." Ichigo ? " Ichigo keek achter haar, en bloosde als Kaien geen kleren aan had . "Kaien je kon zeker niet wachten ? " Vroeg Ichigo dat ze bedoelde als een grap, maar Kaien 's rode wangen vertelde haar wat anders . " Kunnen we samen in bad gaan ? " Vroeg Kaien ." Wat ? W-Waarom dat ... Dat is een beetje ... "

" Maar ik heb je naakte lichaam zo veel keer gezien, zo wat is de probleem ? " Ichigo bloosde een beetje, wat moet ze nu zeggen ! Wie weet wat hij heeft gekregen van die Miyako ? Ze weet niks van haar, maar ze wilt echt niet een ziekte krijgen ." Kaien luister ... We zijn misschien een koppel geweest, maar dat betekent niet ." Ze zweeg een beetje, als Kaien voor haar stond . En haar vast pakte, en zijn hand op haar borst zet . " Ichigo kom op je kan mijn rug wassen, je doet het zo goed . Het is juist of ik in de zevende hemel ben ." Zeide hij Ichigo kreunde een beetje, als hij in haar borst kneep . En knikte ja naar hem .

Even later zaten de twee in handdoeken, Ichigo zat achter Kaien en Kaien zat op een stoel . Ichigo smeerde de zeep over zijn rug, Kaien kreunde als Ichig zijn gevoelige plaatsen raakt . Ichigo keek naar hem en bloosde een beetje, de damp van het warm water . Maakte haar handdoek vochtig, en de handdoek was klein . Ichigo keek er nooit naar, sinds ze alleen woont . Maar nu Kaien hier is, zijn haar wangen zo rood als een aarbei . Ichigo 's handen gingen dan over Kaien 's borstkast, ze voelde zijn harde tepels tegen haar vingers . En haar borsten waren tegen zijn rug gedrukt ." Ichigo aaaah ... " Ichigo wist niet wat te zeggen, maar Kaien pakte haar hand . En trok zijn handdoek van onder weg, Ichigo bloosde als ze zijn penis voelde . En keek van hem weg ." Ichigo je handen voelen zo goed . " En liet haar hand op en neer gaan, en liet het na paar keer los . En Ichigo merkte dat ze dat nu alleen deed, en liet haar nog meerder blozen . "Kaien ... " De penis voelde warm, ze keek naar Kaien die terug naar haar keek . En hij draaide zich om, en kuste haar op haar mond . Ichigo kreunde en probeerde Kaien van haar af te duwen, maar het lukte niet .

Kaien nam haar dan op, en trok haar handdoek weg . En ging met haar in bad . " Ichigo je zijt zo mooi ... Zo mooi Ichigo ." En kuste Ichigo weer, als zijn handen over haar borsten gingen . Ichigo kreunde en haar gedachtens, smelten weg als ze Kaien 's handen over haar heen voelde ." Maar Kaien ... Ik, stop het ... Aaah ." Maar Kaien luisterde niet, en begon met haar vagina te spelen ." Heeft iemand met jou hier gespeeld Ichigo ? Heb je het met een ander gedaan ? "Ichigo voelde woede op komen, maar ze liet het niet merken ." Kaien wat is whaaa ! " Kaien stak twee vingers in ." Heeft Aizen dit hier overgenomen ? Een ander, misschien een vrouw . Vertel het mij Ichigo-Chan . " En kuste haar nek, en blaasde over de plaatsen . Waar hij heeft gelikt, Ichigo rilde van de koude lucht . En de warme bad helpte ook niet ." Nee Kaien ... Ik heb ... Heb niemand mij laten aan raken ... Op dat gebied aaaaah ! " Kaien glimlachte en kuste haar voorhoofd . "Ik ben zo blij Ichigo, zo blij ... " En liet zijn penis in haar gaan ." Aaah Kaien ! Nee stop het aaah ! " Ichigo kreunde op vol genot, als Kaien sneller en harder ging . "Maar Ichigo jou geluiden, laten zien dat je hier van houd . Je vind dit lekker toch ? "Ichigo nam Kaien vast, en ging op zijn schoot zitten . Als die sneller ging, Ichigo was helemaal weg van de kaart . Als Kaien haar G-spot bleef raken, en aan haar tepels zuigde . "Ichigo je zijt zo lekker, zo beter ik hou van je Ichigo ! " Ichigo keek naar hem, met haar half open ogen . Ze weet niks te zeggen, het enigste wat uit komt is gekreun . En ' Kaien ', ' Sneller ', ze voelde haarzelf klaar komen . En voelde dat de penis van Kaien, harder en dikker werd ." Kaien ! Stop ... Nee Kaien aaah voeld zo ... Aaah ! " Kaien kuste haar en hield haar, tegen hem aan als hij klaar kwam . Beide kreunde van genot, en hielde elkaar stevig vast . En zaten in de warme bad, en probeerde op adem te komen . De helft van het water was op de grond, maar geen van hun keken er naar . " Ichigo ... Ik hou zo veel van jou , ... " En hield haar gezicht vast ." Geef me nog een kans, ik wil je niet meer laten gaan . Ik werk er aan, zodat je me weer ziet als de man die je van houd ." Ichigo keek naar hem met half open ogen, en leunde haar hoofd tegen zijn borstkast . Zal ze hem laten ? Ze haat hem niet, en is niet kwaad op hem . Verdriet zit nog in haar gedachtens, maar haar liefde voor hem is nog altijd daar . Ze zal hem misschien toch ... " Hou van je Kaien-Kun . " _Je blijft me breken, maar je bent ook de gene . Die mij terug in elkaar zet _.

* * *

**Dit is geloof ik de langste, oneshot die ik tot toe heb geschreven voor ' KaienxIchigo Oneshots ' ! Okay waarom vergeeft Ichigo hem, omdat ze nog altijd van hem houd . En ook al vinden sommige het van niet, en soms kun je die persoon niet vergeven . Maar in liefde en ruzie 's hebben, anderen ( die het fout hebben gedaan ) een tweede kans nodig . Ook al zal het lang duren, tot dat Ichigo hem vergeeft ook al houd ze van hem . **

**Normaal ging ik er verkrachting bij zette, en besloot er tegen sinds ' love ' veel beter klinkt :) **

**Bye bye ! **


	6. Cherry Pop

**Story Titel ! : KaienxIchigo - Oneshots ! **

**Chapter Titel ! : Cherry Pop **

**Koppels : Ichgio(F)xKaien **

**Waar gaat het over : ****Kaien keek naar de lippen, van Ichigo als ze aan het flesje dronk . En dan haar lippen likte na het drinken ." Het heeft een cherry smaak ." Zeide ze **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Incest , Angst (beetje) & Drama(beetje) **

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

Kaien Kurosaki voelde zichzelf opgesloten, het was niet lang geleden . Toen Miyako hem dumpte voor Aizen, iedereen wist het na de dag . En begonnen hem van alles te vragen, en lieten hem niet één keer met rust . Kaien kreunde als zijn penis, tegen zijn broek drukte . Normaal gesproken geeft Miyako hem altijd een blowjob, maar nu Kaien niemand heeft . Moet hij zichzelf aftrekken ...

Het is niet dat geen meisje hem moet, maar Kaien wilt geen one-night stand . Of een snel fuck nee ... Hij wilt iemand hebben, die altijd van hem zal houden . Alleen zijn die meisjes niet goed genoeg, behalve één maar ..." Grote broer ! " Kaien deed snel de dekens over zijn broek heen, en keek met grote ogen als Ichigo binnen kwam . Ze had twee flesjes vast ." Ik was even naar de winkel, en vond u lievelings drinken . Maar dan in een ander smaak ." Glimlachte Ichigo naar hem, als ze de deur dicht deed . En naast haar broer ging zitten, Kaien slikte als hij naar Ichigo keek ." Echt ? Wel die zou me ook best smaken ." Zeide hij en hij had het niet op het drinken, oh nee hij had het op de borsten . Van Ichigo die tegen haar shirt drukte, is ze zo naar buiten gegaan ? Kaien voelde zich jaloers als hij dacht, dat anderen naar Ichigo keken vol met lust . Ichigo is alleen van hem ." Hier ." Kaien nam de flesje aan, en deed het open . En proefde de smaak van de drank ." Smaak goed ." Zeide hij ." Echt ? " Ichigo pakte zijn flesje, en dronk er zelf uit van . Kaien keek naar de lippen van Ichigo, als ze aan het flesje dronk . En dan haar lippen likte na het drinken ." Het heeft een cherry smaak ." Zeide ze .

Kaien voelde zijn penis harder worden, hij wilt zo graag dat die lippen ...

Ah Kaien ! Denk er niet over na ! Ichigo is jou zusje dit kun je toch niet menen ? ! En toch is Kaien helemaal verliefd op Ichigo, ook al was hij toen met Miyako . Ichigo was altijd zijn nummer 1 . "Grote broer gaat het ? Je ziet er rood uit ." Zeide Ichigo bezorgt als ze dichter bij hem ging zitten, Kaien slikte en begon zweet op zijn voorhoofd te voelen . " Ichigo ..." En zonder na denken kuste hij haar, Ichigo 's ogen waren wijd open . En probeerde Kaien van haar af te duwen ." Kaien nee ..." Ze liet het flesje vallen, en het viel op de grond . Maar niemand keek er naar, als de twee naar elkaar keken ." Ichigo ik heb je nodig ." Kreunde Kaien Ichigo wou vragen wat, maar voelde dan de buld . Tegen haar been, en word roder dan Kaien ." Kaien ... Is dat wat ik denk dat het is ..." Kaien antwoorde haar niet, en keek van haar weg ." Sorry ." Zeide hij en ging van haar af . " Ik heb gewoon niemand meer, en aftrekken is niet meer goed genoeg . Shit sorry Ichigo als ik je heb laten schrikken ." Zeide hij Ichigo voelde haar schuldig, en beet haar lip als ze naar de buld keek . Ze voelde haar zelf warm worden, en haar vagina jeukte om aandacht te krijgen ." Ik ... Ik voel me warm Kaien ..." Kreunde Ichigo als ze haar hand, in haar broek deed en met haar clitoris speelde . Kaien keek met grote ogen, naar Ichigo als ze haar shirt omhoog deed . En haar tepels likte ." Je hebt geen ..." Ichigo glimlachte zoet naar hem ." Vind je dat niet goed ? " Vroeg ze en trok de broek van Kaien omlaag, Kaien 's penis was dik en groot . En wilt meteen tussen Ichigo 's lippen ." Kaien ..." Ze begon eraan te likken, en proefde de zoutige smaak . Kaien kreunde als hij haar tong voelde, en keek toe als Ichigo alles in haar mond nam . Ichigo kreunde als ze harder met haar vagina speelde, en haar tepels drukte tegen Kaien 's lakens . Het gaf een goed gevoel, Kaien voelde dat hij ging klaar komen . En duwde Ichigo weg van zijn penis ." Ichigo wacht ... Ik wil ..." Hij sprak niet verder als hij Ichigo 's broek weg trok, en aan het slipje likte . En dan haar vagina als de slipje werd weggetrokken, en naast het flesje lag . Ichigo kreunde als ze Kaien warme tong voelde, het voelde zo goed en Ichigo wilde niet harder kreunen . Dus zuigde ze maar aan haar tepels, terwijl één van haar handen . Kaien 's heeft meerder naar vagina duwde, Kaien vond dat Ichigo zoet proefde . Niet zo als snoep natuurlijk, maar hij kan er niet genoeg van krijgen .

Hij stopte wat hij deed en duwde zijn penis, tegen de opening van Ichigo . Ichigo keek met grote ogen naar Kaien ." Kaien ." Kaien merkte dat Ichigo bang was, en hield haar hand vast . En glimlachte naar haar ." Geen zorgen Ichigo het zal geen pijn doen ." Zeide hij en ging meteen in haar, Ichigo probeerde niet te schreeuwen . En beet hard op haar lip, dat het begon te bloede ." Ichigo ... Ah Ichigo ! " En likte de bloed van haar lippen, als hij sneller in haar ging . Het voelde zo goed, nog beter dan Miyako 's mond . Sinds ze nooit met hem verder ging, oh god Ichigo is zo veel beter ! " Ichigo ! " Ichigo kreunde en hield Kaien vast, en kuste hem en hij kuste haar terug . Kaien voelde dat hij ging klaar komen ." Kan ik ... Kan ik klaar komen in jou ? Ah god aah ..." Ichigo bloosde en knikte ja ." Zeker ? "

" Ja ik hou van jou Kaien ! Oh god ik hou fucking veel van jou aaaah ! " Kaien kuste haar voorhoofd ." Ik ook van jou ." En kwam kreunend in haar klaar, en Ichigo kwam ook klaar . Beide waren zweten van de seks, en hadden het warm . Maar Kaien pakte Ichigo op, en legde haar onder de dekens . En ging naast haar liggen ." Ichigo ... Kunnen we ..." Ichigo glimlachte en duwde haar hoofd, tegen Kaien 's borstkast ." Ja hou van jou Kaien ." Kaien glimlachte en hield Ichigo vast ." Ik ook van jou Ichigo ."

* * *

**Hier is weer een KaienxfemIchigo fic, ik heb besloten dat er meer KaienxIchigo oneshots komen ;) Ik ben ook werken aan ' All What We Do For Love ', ' A Man 's Harem ', ' Oneshots Hetalia ' en misschien ook nog anderen . Ik hoop dat jullie genieten van de fanfics, want dat doe ik al (lol) **

**Bye bye ! **


	7. Who's That Guy ?

**Story Titel ! : KaienxIchigo - Oneshots ! **

**Chapter Titel ! : Who Is That Guy ? **

**Koppels : IchigoxRenji (beetje) , KaienxIchigo**

**Waar gaat het over : Hij mag die rood harige niet, hij steelt zijn broer van hem weg . Nee Kaien kan dat niet laten gebeuren, en vanavond neemt hij actie er voor .**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Rape , Yaoi , Lust , Drama , Angst & Incest**

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

_Wie is dat ? _

_Wie is die man daar ? _

_Wat moet hij hier ? _

Dat waren Kurosaki Kaien's gedachte, als hij via zijn raam naar buiten keek . Buiten scheen de zon fell, en het was een warme dag . Zijn broer Ichigo stond buiten de auto te wassen, terwijl hij aan het praten was . Met een ander man met rode haar, Kaien voelde zich erg bedreigd door hem .

_Wat moet hij van Ichigo ? _

_Is hij een vriend ? _

_Of misschien iets meer ? _

_Nee dat kan niet ! Ichigo zou niet met hem ... _

Kaien beet om zijn lip hard, dat er bloed uit kwam . Zijn ogen werden donker als, Ichigo begon te lachen . Wat de rode harige jongen zeide dat blijkbaar grappig was, Kaien vond het niet grappig en kon het niet langer aan zien . En sloot de gordijnen en ging op zijn bed liggen, Woede vulde zijn lichaam .

_Ichigo je kan niet met hem omgaan ! _

_Die man zal je hart breken !_

Dacht Kaien als hij zijn handen baalde tot vuisten, hij moet op iets kloppen . Waar hij pijn aan kan lijden, maar dan zou Ichigo iets merken . En dat zorgt voor problemen, oh Kaien wensde zo hard . Dat hij op die ander jongen kon kloppen tot dat hij dood was . Hij zou Ichigo nooit meer aanraken, Kaien lachte vreemd in zijn eigen als hij een plan begon te maken .

Een plan dat Ichigo vooraltijd voor hemzelf is .

Die avond zaten zijn familie aan tafel, Kaien keek via zijn ooghoeken naar Ichigo . Maar dan keek hij terug naar zijn bord ." Zeg Ichigo je had Renji best kunnen uitnodigen ." Zeide Masaki als ze Isshin een bord gaf gevuld met eten . " Heb ik gedaan maar hij had al afgesproken met een stel vrienden . " Zeide Ichigo Kaien was blij, dat die roodharige geen tijd had .

_Die rode aap komt geen meter in mijn huis ! _

_Ichigo zou meteen hem, naar zijn kamer brengen ! _

_En dan ... !_

" Kaien gaat het lieverd ? Je bent zo stil ." Kaien keek naar zijn moeder ."Oh sorry mam ik ben beetje in ander wereld ." Zeide hij met een blos, Isshin lachte hard ." Dat is mijn jonge ! Denk aan hete sexy vrouwen voor jou oude ... ! " Maar Masaki sloeg Isshin, op zijn kop met haar vuist . Voor dat hij zijn zin kon uitpraten, Ichigo en Karin lachte er op . Terwijl Yuzu bezorgd keek naar haar vader, Kaien zuchte alleen maar _idiot_ dacht hij .

" Dat is de enigste waar jij ook aan denkt vader ." Zeide hij .

Als iedereen klaar was met eten, ruimde Ichigo en Kaien alles op . Karin en Yuzu zoude bij een paar vriendinnen slapen, en Isshin en Masaki gingen die avond . Nog bij een paar vrienden langs, dus het maakt Ichigo en Kaien alleen . Ichigo gaapte en stond op van de zetel ." Ik ga slapen goede nacht Kaien ." Zeide Ichigo Kaien knikte ja ." Ja ik ga ook slapen ." Zeide hij .

En volgde Ichigo naar boven, toen Ichigo naar zijn kamer ging . Liep Kaien naar de zijne, maar hield de deur op een kier . Zo dat hij Ichigo in de gaten kan houden, Kaien wachte een goede half uurtje . En ging naar Ichigo 's kamer, hij deed de deur zachtjes open . En zag Ichigo op het bed liggen, hij sliep rustig als een baby .

Kaien liep voorzichtig naar binnen, en deed de deur ook voorzichtig op slot . Als hij verder in de kamer liep, raakte de geur van de kamer zijn neus . Het was een zoete en pittige geur, het verlamde bijna Kaien .

_Ichigo 's geur is zo zoet als een aardbei _

_Maar zo pittig als zijn persoonlijkheid_

Toen hij tegenover Ichigo stond, zag hij hoe mooi Ichigo was . Haha Ichigo zou hem een boks geven, als hij dat van hem had gehoord . Kaien had een kleine stuk touw in zijn handen, maar het was lang genoeg om Ichigo 's handen er mee vast tebinden . Ichigo bewoog een beetje in zijn slaap, maar hij gaf geen teken dat hij wakker zou worden . Kaien zuchte van opgeluchting .

En streelde over Ichigo 's hals, naar zijn schouder . En voorzichtig heel voorzichtig .

Deed hij de T-shirt van Ichigo omhoog, tot het over de tepels was . Kaien keek naar de tepels, en zijn vingers gingen er zachtjes over . Ichigo gaf een klein gekreun, en Kaien keek snel naar hem . Maar Ichigo sliep gewoon verder, zonder dat hij iets merkte van Kaien . Kaien grijnsde _dit gaat fun worden . _Kaien ging op hem liggen, en begon Ichigo meteen te kussen .

Kaien hoorde gekreun onder hem, en zag dat Ichigo wakker werd . Kaien stopte met kussen, en glimlachte naar hem . Ichigo keek verward naar zijn broer, even was het stil in zijn ogen . Maar toen was er paniek in zijn verstand ." Kaien ! What the hell ! " Riep Ichigo en probeerde met zijn handen Kaien weg te duwen, maar merkte niet dat ze vast gebonden zijn .

Ichigo keek naar zijn handen en wist al wie het had gedaan, en keek dan kwaad naar Kaien die bleef glimlachen ." Kaien wat moet dit voorstellen ? " Vroeg Ichigo aan hem, Kaien haalde zijn schouders op ." Ik maak jou mijn eigendom ." Zeide hij en kuste Ichigo alweer, en begon zijn lip te bijten . Ichigo deed van de pijn, zijn mond open en Kaien 's tong ging binnen .

Grote fout want toen zijn tong in ging, beet Ichigo erg hard op zijn tong . Kaien probeerde zijn tong terug te trekken, maar het lukte niet . Toen gingen zijn handen, onder Ichigo 's broek en onderbroek . En kneep aan zijn penis, Ichigo deed zijn mond terug open . En schreeuwde van pijn ." Kaien stop het ! " Schreeuwde hij Kaien glimlachte, en gaf Ichigo een lik op zijn wang . Een lijn van bloed bleef op zijn wang achter ." Je bent zo stout Ichigo ." Zeide hij met een lief glimlach .

En trok de broek en onderbroek weg, en dan zijn broek ging uit. Ichigo keek met grote ogen naar hem, zijn ogen lieten zien dat hij bang is ." Je zal gestraft worden Ichigo-Kun ." Zeide hij met een glimlach, Ichigo schudde zijn hoofd nee ." Stop het Kaien ! " Kaien keek naar hem, en zuchte als hij merkte . Dat Ichigo te luid zal zijn, dus scheurde hij een stuk van de dekens kapot . En propte het in zijn mond, Kaien glimlachte naar hem als Ichigo de prop er niet uit kreeg .

" Zo zal je zoet zijn Ichigo-Kun ." Zeide hij en maakte zijn eigen vingers nat, en duwde ze zonder een woord nog te zeggen . In Ichigo 's opening die hard schreeuwde van de pijn .

Maar de geluid kwam nauwelijks uit, Kaien voelde zijn vingers nog natter worden . En merkte dat Ichigo begon te bloeden, Kaien keek gewoon toe als de bloed er uit liep . Hij deed zijn vingers uit, en likte de bloed een beetje weg .

En keek naar Ichigo, met een halve aardige glimlach . En een glimlach die niet normaal uit zag . " Laten we aan het feest beginnen mijn Ichigo-Kun ." Kaien ging rechter zitten, en duwde dan zijn penis . Helemaal meteen diep in Ichigo 's kont, Ichigo schreeuwde van de pijn die hij voelde . En keek met tranen naar zijn broer, Ichigo bleef met zijn hoofd nee schudden ." Ik hou van jou ! " Schreeuwde Kaien en ging nog sneller, Ichigo schreeuwde een stuk harder . En probeerde Kaien te stampen, maar dat lukte niet als Kaien zijn benen pakte .

" Ik hou zo veel van jou ! Ik laat je niet meer gaan ! " Schreeuwde hij en liet dan zijn zaad los, Ichigo schreeuwde niet meer . Maar tranen liepen over zijn wangen, Kaien glimlachte en likte de tranen weg . En deed zijn gebonden handen los, en likte ook aan de rode marken . En deed dan de prop uit zijn mond . Het was vies zweterig, en hangde slijm en een beetje bloed aan . Kaien lacht tevreden van zijn werk .

" Hebt je het door Ichigo ? Je bent nu van mij, en van niemand anders begrepen ." Ichigo keek naar hem en knikte ja, zonder een woord te zeggen . Kaien glimlachte en deed voorzichtig de dekens weg, terwijl Ichigo nog op het bed lag . Kaien gaf hem propere slaapkleren, en nam hem mee naar zijn kamer ." Ik hou zo veel van jou Ichigo, dus moeten we bij elkaar slapen in het zelfde bed ."

Die dag daarna heeft Ichigo nooit meer met de roodharige jongen gepraat, want al wat hij nu heeft is zijn broer die erg veel van hem houd .

* * *

**Ik ben zo dol op IchigoxKaien (: ook al heb ik de meeste genderbender gedaan . Ik vind het best spijtig dat er niet veel zijn, die Ichigo en Kaien koppelen :( . Ik zou eens proberen IchigoxKaien(F) te maken, wens me geluk op dat ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	8. Who's That Girl ?

**Story Titel ! : KaienxIchigo - Oneshots ! **

**Chapter Titel ! : Who Is That Girl ? **

**Koppels : IchigoxKaien , IchigoxOrihime (One-sided)**

**Waar gaat het over : Nu ben ik die rood harige man kwijt, maar nu is een oranje harige meisje . Achter mijn Ichigo aan, kunnen ze het nooit leren ? **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Yaoi , Incest , Death & Angst **

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

_Ik heb die roodharige man niet meer gezien . _

_Ichigo is van mij nu ,_

_en zal altijd zo blijven _

_Maar ... _

Kaien keek via zijn ooghoeken, naar Ichigo die stond te praten met een meisje . Het meisje was nieuw in de school, en blijkt een buurmeisje tezijn . Van één van Ichigo 's vrienden, het meisje lijkt met iedereen goed om te gaan . En zeker met Ichigo ...

_Dat meisje ..._

Kaien beet zijn lip, en keek kwaad weg . Als het meisje lachte, wat Ichigo zeide tegen haar ." Oi Kaien ." Kaien keek naar zijn vriend Grimmjow, die van zijn porno boek naar hem keek ." Wat is met die lang gezicht man ." Zeide hij ." Niet veel Grimmjow ." Hij keek terug naar de twee ." Niet veel . "

_Die oranje harige meisje ... _

_Ze moet van de foto verwijdert worden . _

Als Kaien en Ichigo thuis kwamen, liepen ze beide naar hun gedeelde kamer . Hun ouders vonden het al vreemd, dat Ichigo terug in zijn oude kamer wilt gaan . Sinds hij zelf vond, dat hij oud genoeg was voor prive . Als de twee in de kamer kwamen, sloot Kaien de deur . En hij en Ichigo kuste meteen elkaar .

_Ichigo jij zijt zo vurig _

_Dat meisje mag jou niet hebben . _

Kaien duwde Ichigo op het bed, en likte zijn nek . Ichigo kreunde en duwde Kaien een beetje af ." Grote broer niet vandaag, ik moet zo meteen naar mij afspraak ." Zeide Ichigo met een bloosend gezicht ." Huh ? Een afspraak ?" Zeide Kaien .

_Ichigo je gaat me toch niet vertellen ..._

" Ja Ik ga met een stel vrienden, naar de films en gaan wat in de stad wandelen . Met dat nieuwe meisje Orihime, je kent haar toch he ? Ze zit nu in onze klas ." Zeide hij Kaien 's gezicht, was totaal iets wat Ichigo . Niet verwacht had te zien, en weg keek als hij nerveus werd .

_Dat meisje pakt jou van mij af ! _

_Nee Ichigo je kan niet gaan ! _

Kaien beet zijn lip en keek weg, hij stond op en ging de kamer uit ." Grote broer ? " Ichigo liep achter hem aan, maar Kaien sloot de badkamer deur . En Ichigo hoorde een slag van gebroken glas ." Kaien ! Kaien ! Doe open grote broer ! " Maar Kaien deed niet open .

_Nee Ichigo jij begrijp het niet ! _

_Ze mag jou niet hebben ! _

Isshin kwam naar boven gerend, en sloeg de deur open . De twee keken in schok, als Kaien 's hand onder het bloed zat . Even later verzorgde Masaki, Kaien 's hand die veel snijwonden is opgelopen. " Kaien toch wat bezielde jou daarstraks ." Zeide Masaki Kaien keek weg, Ichigo is al vertrokken naar de afspraak's plaats .

_Ichigo geef je zo weinig om mij ? _

Kaien stond op en ging weg ." Kaien ? " Maar Kaien luisterde niet naar haar, hij nam zijn brommer en reed naar de stad . Als hij in de stad aan kwam, wist hij meteen waar hij moest zoeken . Hij wachte en keek toe als Ichigo en een paar vrienden . Van de films kwamen het meisje nam Ichigo 's arm vast .

En beide lachte samen, Kaien beet zijn lip hard . En keek vol haat naar het meisje .

_Ze is een pest ! _

Kaien bleef hun aan kijken, tot ze gaan splitsen . Het meisje woonde een stuk verder weg van hun, en Chad en Ichigo hebben voorgesteld . Om haar naar huis te brengen, maar ze weigerde en zeide . Dat ze voorzichtig zal zijn .

_Maar je bent niet voorzichtig genoeg . _

Als het meisje een paar straten, van de groep weg liep . Voelde ze dat iemand haar volgde ." Orihime-Chan ." Orihime keek achter haar, maar haar gezicht kwam in contact . Met een ijzere paal en wat ze het laatste zag, was Kaien 's duivelse grijns .

_Eindenlijk is ze weg . _

Iedereen huilde als ze op de begrafenis, van Orihime zaten . Tatsuki zeide geen woord, en veel jongens huilde erg hard . De broer van Orihime trooste hun pleegmoeder, en hun pleegvader zat treurig . Zijn 4 jarige dochter te troosten, al van hun waren hier . Behalve ...

_Je bent van mij ! _

" Aaaah ! Aaah ! Kaien grote broer ! " Ichigo kreunde zachtjes, als Kaien deed in hem ging . Beide waren in hun pakken, die voor de begrafenis bedoeld was . Ichigo kreunde als Kaien, aan zijn penis zat . En kneep zachtjes aan zijn ballen .

_Kreun voor mij Ichigo ! _

" Je bent mijn Ichigo, heb je het nu begrepen ." Zeide Kaien als hij Ichigo 's wang kuste, en hard in hem klaar kwam . Ichigo duwde zijn achterhoofd, tegen Kaien 's nek aan . Als hij harder kreunde, en klaar kwam in Kaien 's hand . " Ja grote broer ik begrijp het . "

_Je bent mijn Ichigo, _

_en nu komt zeker niemand meer in onze weg . _

* * *

**De sequel van ' Who Is That Guy ? ', ja Kaien heeft Orihime vermoord . Omdat Ichigo helemaal van hem is, plus Orihime is verliefd op Ichigo . Maar Ichigo niet op haar, dus is het one -sided . Misschien komt hier ook een vervolg van, maar ben niet zeker :( **

**Ik hoop dat je er van genoten hebt ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	9. Sweet Blood

**Story Titel ! : KaienxIchigo - Oneshots ! **

**Chapter Titel ! : Sweet Blood **

**Koppels : Ichigo(F)xKaien**

**Waar gaat het over : Ichigo is nieuw in de stad, en raakt haar weg kwijt als ze naar huis liep . Ze ontmoet dan een vampier Kaien ... Wacht ? EEN VAMPIER ? ! **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Angst , Drama and Undead **

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki keek met een vermoeide gezicht, naar het nieuwe huis dat voor haar staat . " Dit word onze nieuwe huis girls ! " Riep Isshin als hij naar, zijn 3 dochters keek ." Yeah yeah ." Zeide Ichigo . " Dat word een groot schoonmaak ." Zeide Yuzu met een nerveus glimlach ." Vertel me iets, dat ik niet weet . "Zeide Karin .

" Oh kom op, ik had beter verwacht van jullie ! " Riep Isshin en nam zijn 3 dochterjes, in het huis het huis was best groot . Het was een oud maar tegengelijk, ook een modern huis . Ichigo keek rond, als ze plots een schilderij tegen kwam . Het was een gezin, een man met blauwe ogen en zwart haar . Naast hem een vrouw met bruin haar, en helder bruin ogen . Die een klein baby vast hield, voor de man was zijn dochter . Die op de vrouw leek maar, de haar had van haar vader . En een jongen die voor zijn moeder stond, en naast het meisje zodat de baby soort van . Tussen hun beide is .

Er was iets dat Ichigo bleef naar kijken, als haar ogen op de jongen viel . Zijn zwart haar liet haar, over de zwarte hemel denken in de avond . En zijn donker blauw ogen, laten haar denken . Aan de diepe blauwe zee . " Ah ik ben er zeker van dat zij, het probeerde weg te halen ." Zeide Isshin als hij naast Ichigo kwam staan ." Waren het de eerste bewooners van dit huis ? " Vroeg Ichigo .

" Ja het waren de Shiba familie, de vader was een rijke man . Daarom dit groot huis, zijn vrouw had de mooiste tuin gemaakt . En ieder vrouw was er jaloers op, haar groene vingers ." Zeide Isshin met een glimlach ." Shiba Aaron, Shiba Miyako waren hun naam, dan hun kinderen de oudste zoon Shiba Kaien . Hij was een charmer als kind, als hij er nog was . Bleef het een charmer, dan komt de 2de kind . Shiba Kukaku ze leek, meerder op haar vader . Dan ze op haar moeder leek, ze werd geweten als ' meisje met een vuilmond ' . " Ichigo moest haar lach in houden, Karin en Yuzu waren blijkbaar .

Naar boven gegaan om naar, hun kamers te kijken . " Oh en de jongste Shiba Ganju, hij keek best veel op naar zijn broer . " Ichigo keek naar haar vader ." Wat is er met hun gebeurd, of nog beter waren blijft dat schilderij hier ." Isshin keek strak naar Ichigo ." De familie verdween op een dag, toen het erg sneeuwde . Het was net een ijs tijd voor de mensen, en vele moesten hun woningen . Verlaten sinds het te gevaarlijk voor hun was, de Shiba familie weigerde . En op een dag, dat de politie kwam . Was er niemand, niemand heeft hun nog gezien . "

Ichigo was stil, als haar zelf ijskoud voelde . Isshin keek terug naar de schilderij ." Sommige hadden probeert de, schilderij weg te goeien . Maar diep in de nacht , hoorde ze voetstappen . En de volgende morgen, hangt de schilderij terug . " Zeide hij ." En jij weet het van ? "

" Van de mensen die voor ons woonde, de man vertelde het mij . Toen ik vroeg van wat het schilderij was, och ja ik heb geen problemen met dat ding . Het lijk meer dan, dat we niet alleen zijn ! " Zeide hij lachent ." Papa kom eens kijken ! We hebben een mooi uitzicht ! " Riep Yuzu ." Ik kom lieverd ! " Riep Isshin en rende naar boven, Ichigo bleef alleen in de gang .

En keek naar de schilderij, als of het haar roept . Ze keek naar de oudste zoon, zijn ogen waren mooi blauw . Ichigo vond dat ze haarzelf, verloren raakte als ze er in keek . " Ichigo ! Kom je kijken ! " Riep Yuzu ." Ik kom ! " Riep ze en ging ook naar boven .

Ze merkte niet de blauwe ogen die haar volgde .

Als de middag aan kwam, was Yuzu bezig aan het eten te maken . Maar merkte dat ze sommige dingen niet had, en vroeg Ichigo of ze het kon halen ." Schrijf maar op, dan ga ik het meteen halen ." Zeide Ichigo Yuzu deed dat, en na 5 minuten vertrok Ichigo naar de winkel .

Als Ichigo naar de winkel liep, merkte ze dat Karakura helemaal . In een dorps gewoonte is, ze zag geen enkel auto zelfs . De mensen reden op een fiets, en soms zag ze paarden . Op de weg lopen, ook hun kleren waren een stuk anders . _Och ja ik moet er maar aan wennen, _ze kwam een winkel binnen . En nam de dingen, die op haar lijst stonden .

_Yuzu wou ook chips, sinds we een film avond houden . Maar hier vind je geen blijkbaar, _Ichigo ging betalen aan een mevrouw die aan de kassa stond ." Huh heeft u misschien ook chips ? " Vroeg ze ." Chips ? Wat is dat ? " Vroeg de oude vrouw, Ichigo keek verward maar hield een glimlach op ." Huh je weet wel chips, wat kinderen eten als ze naar een film kijken ." Zeide ze .

De vrouw keek naar haar even, en riep dan één van haar werknemers ." Weet jij wat chips is ? " Vroeg ze aan een jonge man, de jongen keek naar haar . En dan naar Ichigo en dan, terug naar de vrouw . Als hij zijn hoofd nee schudde . " Huh toch bedankt ." Zeide Ichigo als ze haar spullen pakte, en snel weg ging .

_Okay what the hell was dat nu ! Weten ze nog niet eens wat chips is ? Vreemde dorp hier . _Plots voelde Ichigo, een hand op haar kont . Ze schreeuwde en sloeg, de man in zijn gezicht . De man keek geschokt naar haar, en begon heel kwaad te worden ." Verdomme ! Wat is jou probleem ! " Riep hij ." Ik zou het aan u moeten vragen, wat is jou probleem ! " Riep Ichigo terug .

" Wel jij zijt de gene, die als een hoer op straat loopt ! " Riep de man terug, mensen begonnen naar hun te kijken ." Wat ? Een hoer wel sorry hoor, maar jij loopt belachelijk hier . Alsof jij in de 18 eeuw loopt ouderwetse klootzak ! " Riep ze de man werd rood van woede ." Zwijg jij vrouw ! Jij hebt mij niks te zeggen ! " Riep de man en wou haar weer slaan, maar iemand hield hem tegen .

Ichigo keek toe als een jongen, met zwart haar de man tegen hield ." Heh rustig maar, zie je niet dat ze nieuw is ? Ze kent misschien hier paar dingen niet ." Zeide de jongen man, als hij de man weg duwde . De man keek naar hem, en keek dan vol angst . Als hij zich om draaide, en weg rende van de twee . Ichigo hoorde de mensen fluisteren, als ze de man zagen ." Oh mijn god dat Shiba Kaien ! " Riep één van de vrouwen .

Ichigo keek met grote ogen naar de man, _Shiba Kaien maar hij _. Ze dacht terug aan de kleine jongen, maar dezen hier is meer op haar leeftijd . " Gaat het ? "Vroeg hij maar een warm glimlach, Ichigo bloosde en knikte ja ." Ja huh ... Jij zijt ? "

" Hah ik ben Shiba Kaien aangenaam ." Zeide hij en nam Ichigo 's hand vast, en gaf een kus op de rug van haar hand . Ichigo bloosde zo fell, dat ze niet wist wat te doen . Dus de enige ding, dat in haar gedachte op kwam was .

...

Iedereen keek met grote ogen, als Ichigo de man in het gezicht sloeg . Ichigo draaide haar om, en rende snel weg . Kaien keek met zijn blauw ogen, naar Ichigo die van hem weg rende . " Hah Shiba-San is alles okay ? "Vroeg één van de vrouwen, Kaien glimlachte en keek naar de grond . Als hij merkte dat Ichigo, één van haar tassen was vergeten . " Ja alles is okay ." Zeide hij met een glimlach .

Ichigo rende hard naar huis, maar de probleem was . Dat ze ook diep in haar gedachte was, dat ze niet merkte dat ze verkeerd rende . Ichigo merkte het pas, als ze aan de rand van de bos merkte . " Shit ik ben verkeerd gelopen ! " Zeide ze en draaide haar om, maar kwam gezicht voor gezicht . Met Kaien Shiba ." Hey je was één van tassen vergeten ." Zeide hij en gaf haar de tas ." Huh dank je ." Zeide Ichigo . " Je hebt nooit mij je naam verteld ." Zeide de zwart harige man . " Het is Ichigo Kurosaki ." Zeide ze als haar hand naar de tas ging .

Als zij de tas pakte, bloosde Ichigo en keek . Van Kaien weg als hij, een charmante glimlach op zette . " Zijt je verdwaald ? "Vroeg hij Ichigo zweeg . " Kom ik help je terug, te gaan naar huis waar woon je ? " Vroeg Kaien _ik heb zijn hulp niet nodig, juist of hij de weg hier beter kent ! _" Sorry te zeggen prinses, maar ik ken de weg hier beter . Sinds jij hier nieuw zijt en al ." Zeide Kaien Ichigo keek geschokt naar hem, als of hij juist haar gedachte heeft gelezen ." Kun jij ... "

Kaien lachte hard ." Sorry jij zijt gewoon zo makkelijk af te lezen ! " Zeide hij en nam Ichigo 's hand, en trok haar mee . Van het bos weg, Ichigo bloosde als ze zijn warme hand voelde . Als ze van het bos kwamen, liep ze tegen van één . Van de struiken zijn doorns, en een beetje bloed kwam van haar been .

Ichigo stopte met wandelen, en keek naar haar been . Als het bloed naar onder liep, ze pakte een doekje wou er mee . Het bloed weg vegen, maar ze werd gestopt . Als Kaien haar hand weg duwde, en het bloed weg begon te likken . " Hah ! Oi wat denk, je wel dat je doen zijt ! " Riep Ichigo en probeerde Kaien, van haar weg te duwen .

Maar het lukte niet, als hij bleef likken . Als alle bloed weg was, keek Kaien dan naar Ichigo . Ichigo hield haar adem in, als ze diep rode ogen zag . Kaien grijnsde naar haar, en ze zag scherpe tanden in zijn mond ." Wat ... " Ichigo kon niks meer zeggen, als ze in de wereld van duisternis kwam .

**Even later**

Ichigo deed voorzichtig haar ogen open, en merkte dat ze in een kamer zat . De kamer was donker, maar de maan scheen buiten helder . Dus zag ze wel een beetje, in de kamer waar ze in zat . De bed was groot, ze zag een oude kast . Twee oude nachtkastjes, een spiegel met een tafeltje . En een stoel waar vrouwen, meestal op zitten om hunzelf opmaken .

De gordijnen hangen als, bespookte lakens voor de gordijn . En haar bed deken, was dun en voelde zacht aan . " Oh je zijt wakker ." Zeide een stem Ichigo keek naast haar, en zag Kaien naar haar toe wandelen ." Is alles okay ? " Vroeg Kaien Ichigo durfde niet te antwoorden .

Kaien merkte dat, en ging op het bed zitten . " Je moet niet bang zijn, ik ga je geen pijn doen ." Zeide Kaien en aaide Ichigo 's wang, als hij haar voelde beven . Van schrik of van de kou, Kaien weet het niet . " Zijt ... " Maar ze kon het niet uitspreken, als Kaien zijn vinger over haar lippen deed . Ze voelde zacht aan, en Kaien wou ze graag voelen tegen de zijne ." Ja ik ben een vampier ." Zeide Kaien .

" Ik ben de enigste vampier natuurlijk, ik hoorde jou en je vader praten . Over mijn verleden, je vader had over een beetje . Van het verhaal gelijk in, maar de rest is één en maal een leugen ." Zeide Kaien Ichigo was stil, ze voelde Kaien 's woede en verdriet . En ze wist niet waarom, maar ze wou hem troosten . " Het was een diepe winter, en de meeste huizen waren in gevaar . Sinds wij de rijkste van het dorp waren, kwam velen mensen ons geld vragen . Mijn vader betaalde een plaats, voor de mensen waar ze in konden wonen . Voor tegen de winter, de winter werd kouder . En vader betaalde niet meer, sinds hij ook voor ons moest zorgen . "

Kaien ging liggen naast Ichigo, als hij haar vast nam . Ichigo nam hem terug vast . " Mijn jongste broertje werd zelfs ziek, en de mensen bleven aan mijn vader en moeder . Smeken om voor een plaats te vinden, vader weigerde en sloeg de deur altijd dicht . Als iemand aan hun geld kwam vragen, mijn broertje werd erg ziek . En was niet meer te redden, als we allemaal afscheid van hem namen . Op die zelfde dag, kwamen een groep mensen . De huis binnen gestormd, ze vochten en maken ruzie met vader . Tot dat ze hem dood staken, mijn moeder kon mij . En mijn zusje nog levend, nog uit het huis duwen . Tot dat ze in brand werd gestoken, de hele huis stond in brand . "

Ichigo voelde Kaien beven, van angst, haat ze voelde de puur haat . " Mijn ouders ... Mijn klein broertje ... Waren allemaal weg, ik en mijn zusje waren in aparte families gezet . Mijn zusje kwam bij een oude buurvrouw terecht, en ik kwam bij een stellentje vampiers natuurlijk ." Zeide Kaien ." Eerst dacht ik ook van, hoe konden ze in de dag licht lopen . Toen kwam ik achter van, dat het allemaal een verhaaltje was . En ik was op mijn eerste avond daar gebeten . " Zeide Kaien .

Kaien keek naar Ichigo ." Ik ben al over de 200 honderd jaar, en ik voel me al zo alleen ." En ging over Ichigo liggen, Ichigo keek met haar bruine ogen . Naar Kaien 's blauwe ogen, zijn blauwe ogen zijn zo helder . " Maar waarom ik ? Je kon toch gewoon, iemand bijten niet ? Waarom ik ? " Vroeg Ichigo als Kaien, zijn gezicht in haar nek duwde . En haar begon te likken ." Wel jou bloed roepte mij, jou bloed is zo helder . En zo zoet, ik moet jou hebben ." Zeide Kaien .

Als hij Ichigo een kus gaf, Ichigo zonder na denken . Kuste hem terug, als Kaien zijn handen . Onder haar shirt gingen, en haar borsten in handen nam . Ichigo kreunde als Kaien, aan haar tepels draaide . Kaien duwde de shirt omhoog, en kneep in haar borsten .

Voordat hij aan haar tepels begon, Ichigo kreunde en sloot haar ogen . Als ze de genot voelde, plots voelde ze tanden in haar borsten . Maar het deed niet eens pijn, het gaf haar een goed gevoel ." Ah ! Oh god Shiba ... " Maar Kaien kuste haar lippen, en Ichigo proefde de bloed . " Noem me Kaien Ichigo-Chan ." Zeide Kaien met een glimlach .

Ichigo knikte ja, en voelde Kaien 's handen . Naar onder gaan, en haar broek los maakte . Kaien deed de broek weg, en nam Ichigo op . Als ze tegen zijn borskast zat, Kaien pakte de achter kant . Van haar onderbroek, en trok die omhoog . Ichigo voelde dat een vinger, tegen haar onderbroek drukken . En kreunde als het haar gevoelige plaats raakte .

Ichigo kuste Kaien, en hun tongen draaide samen . Ichigo voelde Kaien 's scherpe tanden, en gaven haar trillingen als ze haar tong raakte . Kaien stopte wat deed, en duwde zijn hand in haar slipje . Als hij voelde hoe nat ze was, hij stopte met kussen . En trok de onderbroek weg, en Ichigo lag op het bed . Met haar benen wijd open .

Kaien duwde zijn hoofd, tussen haar benen en likte haar . Ichigo kreunde als ze Kaien 's tong voelde ." Aaah Kaien ! Oh god ! Oh god ! Oh god ! " Kaien duwde voorzichtig zijn vingers in, en beweegde beetje in Ichigo 's opening . Ichigo voelde hoe de vingers haar vulde, ze kreunde als Kaien . Haar gevoelige plek ieders keer raakte .

" Voeld het goed Ichigo-Chan ? "Vroeg hij Ichigo keek naar hem, en haar gekreun was haar antwoord tegen hem . Kaien glimlachte en gaf Ichigo een kus, en deed dan zijn eigen broek open . En zijn penis kwam er meteen uit, Ichigo keek naar de dikke penis ." Ik heb toch zo mooi dik penis he Ichigo-Chan ? " Vroeg Kaien .

Kaien duwde dan meteen in Ichigo, Ichigo schreeuwde van pijn en genot . En Kaien ging in en uit, als hij de hitte over zijn penis voelde ." Ah aah ! Ichigo-Chan jij zijt de beste ! aaah ! " Ichigo nam Kaien vast, en kuste hem . En Kaien kuste haar terug, als beide verloren raakte in elkaars genot ." Aaah ! Kaien ! Aaah ik moet klaar komen ! " Schreeuwde Ichigo . " Kom dan klaar mijn prinses . "

En Ichigo deed wat hij zeide .

Als beide even later in bed lagen, keek Ichigo naar Kaien ." Waar is mijn familie ? Is dit een ander huis ? " Vroeg Ichigo als ze terug dacht, hoe bezorgt Yuzu , Karin en haar vader moeten zijn ." Ze zijn ook in dit huis Ichigo, ze zijn als mij één geworden met de nacht . " Zeide Kaien .

Ichigo keek naar hem, als Kaien rode ogen kreeg ." Ichigo word één met mij en de nacht, ik hou van je . Ik wil jou voor eeuwig bij mij hebben ." Zeide Kaien Ichigo bloosde en keek weg ." Maar ik ... " Maar Kaien sloot haar mond, met zijn lippen . " Ichigo ."

Ichigo sloot haar ogen, en duwde Kaien 's hoofd . Tegen haar nek aan, Kaien keek naar Ichigo . En voelde dat ze bang is, en hield haar stevig vast . En aaide haar rug ." Het gaat zo over zijn, en daarna zijn we altijd samen . "

Als Ichigo de beet voelde, ging ze totaal in duisternis . Maar de glimlach op haar gezicht, verdween niet als ze weet . Dat ze weer wakker zal worden, en één met de nacht word .

* * *

**I Love IchigoxKaien koppels, ik misschien eens proberen . Female Kaien x Ichigo te schrijven, als het mij lukt natuurlijk . **

**Bekijk aub mijn community ( C2 ) IchigoxKaien-4-ever, bij mijn engelse versie ! **

**Ps als je nog Kaien x Ichigo koppels, fanfics kent zeg het aub ! **

**Bye bye !**


	10. Not Just Like Brother And Sister

**Story Titel ! : KaienxIchigo - Oneshots ! **

**Chapter Titel ! : Not Just Like Brother And Sister**

**Koppels : Ichigo(F)xKaien**

**Waar gaat het over : Ze voelen zich niet als broer en zus, ze vielen als Romeo & Julia die verboden liefde voor elkaar hadden . Als Adam & Eva hebben ze een sin geproefd, maar houd het hun tegen ? **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Incest & Angst (beetje)**

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

_We zijn niet hetzelfde als alle, andere broers en zussen weet je dat ? We zijn net als Romeo en Julia, we hebben een verboden liefde voor elkaar . We zijn net als Adam en Eva, wij hebben samen het verboden fruit geproefd . We zijn niet zoals alle andere broers en zussen . _

Ichigo keek naar de plafon, als ze in de kamer van haar broer lag . Hun ouders zijn voor 2 weken weg, en hun zussen zijn op camp met hun klas . Dus was het alleen zij en haar broer Kaien . " Moet je huiswerk niet maken Ichigo ? " Vroeg Kaien als hij van zijn studie boek keek, Ichigo keek naar hem en haalde haar schouders op . " Wil niet ." Zeide ze Kaien zuchte, en ging naar haar toe . En ging naast haar liggen . " Je bent helemaal niet jezelf, Ichigo-chan vertel je grote broer wat er is ." Zeide hij .

Ichigo zweeg en keek weg, Kaien voelde dat ze iets probeert te verbergen van hem ." Kom op Ichigo-Chan, trek niet zo een gezicht ." Zeide hij Ichigo beet haar lip, ze weet het nog ze weet het nog . Toen ze zag dat Kaien dat één meisje was aan het kussen, Ichigo weet het niet maar voeld haarzelf helemaal uitgeput ." Dat ... Dat meisje wie is zij ... " Vroeg Ichigo en draaide haarzelf om zodat ze naar hem kon kijken." Wie is zij voor jou ? " Vroeg ze verder, Kaien keek naar haar en zuchte ." Het was maar een meisje Ichigo, I don't care about her . Ze wou met mij uitgaan, maar ik heb haar afgewezen . Maar ze bleef niet stoppen ." Zeide Kaien Ichigo beet haar lip harder ." Dus je kuste haar gewoon . "

Kaien merkte de pijn die Ichigo had ." Ja natuurlijk anders ging ze niet weg ." Zeide hij ." Ze was zo vervelend, ze zei dat ze mij met rust liet . Als ik haar één kus op de mond gaf ." Zeide hij verder en hield Ichigo in zijn armen ." Maak je geen zorgen Ichigo, ik heb geen gevoelens voor haar ." Zeide hij verder ." Ik heb geen gevoelens voor haar alleen voor jou ." Zeide hij en Ichigo was stil en tranen waren zichtbaar in haar ogen .

" Kaien laat me niet alleen ." Zeide ze en drukte haar hoofd tegen zijn borstkast ." Laat me niet alleen, ik hou zo veel van jou ." Kaien glimlachte en kuste haar voorhoofd ." Ik hou ook zo veel van jou Ichigo ." Zeide hij en veegde Ichigo 's tranen, weg met zijn duimen . Ichigo bloosde fell, en drukte haar lippen . Tegen Kaien zijne, en beide lagen dan op het bed . Als hun armen rond hun heen waren, hun verbode liefde . Hun verbode geheim .

_We zijn niet als alle andere, broers en zussen omdat we meer van elkaar houden . Onze liefde voor elkaar is groot, onze liefde was alleen onze begin aan elkaar . _

* * *

**Fluffy ? Angsty ? Whatever ik hoop dat het al goed is ! **

**Bye bye !**


	11. To Come Back

**Story Titel ! : KaienxIchigo - Oneshots ! **

**Chapter Titel ! : To Come Back**

**Koppels : Ichigo(F)xKaien**

**Waar gaat het over : Ichigo 's oudere broer is dood, en s'avonds ziet ze een dubbel ganger van Kaien . Is dit echt Kaien of het een verbeelding ? **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Dead , Lust (beetje ) , Drama , Incest , Zombie & Angst**

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

Ichigo zuchte als ze uit de badkamer liep, haar oranje haar was kletsnat . En ze droeg alleen een handdoek, om haar naakte lichaam te bedekken . Ze ging op haar bed zitten, en keek op haar GSM _blijkbaar heeft Renji mij gebeld . _Ze glimlachte als ze aan de roodharige man dacht, en besloot hem een berichtje te sturen . Maar toen ze een bericht stuurde, kwam er op dat het niet verzonden kon worden . _Wat vreemd ik probeer het later nog eens . _

En legde haar GSM terug neer, en ging liggen op haar bed . En dacht na wat de hele week was gebeurd, het was zo vreemd om haar familie . Na 5 jaar terug te zien, haar moeder was helemaal in tranen . En haar vader sprak met niemand, dus lag het niet alleen aan haar . Haar tweeling zusjes zijn al 15 jaar oud, en hebben het beide ook moeilijk . Ichigo kon het niet zelf geloven, dat het allemaal gebeurd is .

Dat haar onverslaanbare broer dood is, Ichigo kneep haar ogen toe . Ze was in pure schok, en besloot alleen te gaan . Terug naar Karakura, Renji wou mee gaan . Maar Ichigo zei dat ze het wel alleen aan kon, kan ze dit nog alleen aan . Kan ze dit ? Ze weet het niet meer, haar broer Kaien was echte man . Die je niet zo maar kan verplaatsen .

Hij was ouder 3 jaar, ze leek helemaal op hem . Alleen had hij zwart haar en blauwe ogen, hij is getrouwd met een vrouw Miyako . En heeft een dochter die 2 jaar oud is, Kaien werkte ook bij de politie . Wat hem fataal is geworden, dood geschoten terwijl hij de man . Die de bank beroofde ondershot hield, hij stierf later bij het ziekenhuis .

Ichigo deed haar ogen weer open, en zuchte en ging recht op staan ." Ik zou me beter iets aan trekken, voor dat ik een kou vat ." Zeide ze als ze rillingen kreeg, toen ze opstond hoorde getik .

_tik tik tik _

Ze keek rond maar haalde haar schouders op, zeker haar verbeelding ze moet stoppen met drinken .

_tik tik tik . _

Ichigo voelde een koude rilling en keek naar de raam, de raam was bedekt door de zwarte gordijnen . Ichigo weet niet waarom, maar ze moet naar de raam toe . Haar voeten beweegde op hun eigen, en liep voorzichtig naar de raam .

_tik tik tik . _

Nu hoorde ze het, er werd getikt op het raam . Maar wie kan het zijn ? Iemand met een wapen ? Een verkrachter ? Een pervert ? Of iemand anders die ze niet verwacht ? Wie kan het zijn ?

_tik tik tik . _

Ichigo had de gordijnen vast, en deed ze voorzichtig open . Ze zag eerst niks, in het donker die de buiten wereld . Heeft overgenomen maar als ze, de lichtjes van de stad zag . En dan de bomen en de auto 's, keek ze rond of er iemand . Op haar balkon stond .

" Niemand ? " Maar ze heeft het zelf gehoord, wat is er ...

_tik tik tik . _

Ichigo keek onder haar, het kan ook een klein beestje zijn . Maar het was ." Een hand ? ! " Ze deed de gordijnen verder opzij, en deed de deur van de balkon open . Is de persoon gewond ? " Hey gaat het ? " Vroeg ze de hand was bleek, en de persoon bleek een man tezijn . Kreunde alsof hij moeite doet, om zich recht te zetten ." Kom ik help je wel ." Zeide ze .

En nam de hand vast, en zochte de man zijn ander arm . En trok hem recht, en begon hem naar binnen te trekken . En legde hem op het bed . " Wacht even ik ben zo terug ." Zeide ze de man lag op zijn zijde, en zijn gekreun leek meer alsof hij haar antwoorde . Ze rende naar de badkamer, en pakte een kom en zette er water in . Een washandje en wat verband en handdoeken .

En ging terug naar de man, ze zette de spullen neer . En deed snel de raam toe, als een wind binnen trok . Als ze weer bij de man was, zag ze dat hij erg bleke handen heeft . Zijn kleren waren gescheurd, en hij kan niks anders dan kreunen ." Ik zou misschien beter een dokter bellen ." Zeide ze en woude de GSM pakken, tot dat een spierwitte hand haar tegen hield .

Ze schreeuwde en keek naar de man, die haar hand strak vast had . Zijn gezicht zat onder de modder, en zijn ogen waren wit alsof ze omgedraaid zijn . Hij schudde zijn hoofd nee, en trok haar naar hem toe . En probeerde iets te zetten, maar leek meer alsof hij . Zijn woorden kwijt was, alsof er aarde in zijn keel zit .

" Okay rustig ik bel niet de dokter, ook al zou ik dat moeten doen . Maar ik ga alleen een glas water halen okay ." De man nam even tijd, om na te denken als hij haar zou geloven . En liet haar gaan, Ichigo kwam later terug met een glas water ." Hier drink op , ik zou je gezicht ook al wassen ." Zeide ze en maakte de was handje nat, terwijl de man snel zijn water dronk . Dat hij zich verslikte, en vreselijk begon te hoesten .

" Meneer rustig aan het niet goed dat je ... " Maar woorde stopte als, de man een groot bloederige zand uit kotste . Wormen en mieren zaten er tussen, lagen dood in de smerige prul . Ichigo schreeuwde en ging van de man weg, de man keek naar haar en dan naar de kom water . En gooide de kom over zich .

Ichigo keek toe als de man zijn gezicht, wasde met het water en zich droogde met de handdoek . En hij keek dan terug naar haar, Ichigo was stil als ze het gezicht herkende . Haar woorden waren ingeslikt, en leek alsof ze niet meer wist . Wat er aan de hand was, de man glimlachte tevreden en ging naar haar toe .

" Het is zo lang geleden he, Ichigo-Chan ik heb je zo gemist ." Zeide hij en gaf Ichigo een knuffel, als hij naast haar zat ." Kaien ... " Zijn blauwe ogen begonnen terug te verschijnen, als hij zijn naam hoorde .

Ichigo keek met grote ogen naar haar grote broer, Kaien glimlachte als hij Ichigo 's verwarde gezicht zag ." Ja ik ben het Ichigo, ik ben terug gekomen ." Zeide hij Ichigo kneep haar ogen toe, en keek dan terug naar hem . En schudde haar hoofd ." Wie ben jij ? " Zeide ze en duwde Kaien van haar af, Kaien keek met een pijnelijke gezicht naar haar ." Wat bedoel je Ichigo-Chan ik ben het Kaien ." Zeide hij nog eens, en probeerde terug naar Ichigo te gaan .

" Je kan mijn grote broer niet zijn ! Hij is dood ! Hij is dood ! Ga weg ga weg ! " Schreeuwde Ichigo als tranen, begonnen te vallen en probeerde op te staan . Maar Kaien sprong op haar, en beide lagen op de grond . Met Kaien op haar ." Laat me gaan ! " Schreeuwde ze ." Ichigo-Chan ik ben Kaien, ik ben terug gekomen van de dood ! " Zeide Kaien als hij Ichigo strak vast hield ." Je moet me geloven Ichigo, ik ben niet aan het liegen . Ze hebben me uit mijn graf gehaald, en mij terug tot leven gewekt ." Zeide hij .

Ichigo keek met grote ogen ." Tot leven gewekt ? Wie heeft dat gedaan ? " Kaien glimlachte ." Die man waar ik achter na zat, werkte voor een geheime dienst . Die experimenten doen op lijken, mensen of dieren maakt niet uit . Ze hebben zelfs monster planten, ik ben dus de enigste die tot leven is gewekt tot nu toe ." Zeide hij met een tevreden glimlach, als Ichigo stopte met vechten . " Maar hoe kom je hier dan ? "

" Wel het duurde een week dat ze mij vrij lieten, of eerder gezegt ik heb beetje geweld gebruikt . Om daar uit te komen . " Ichigo duwde Kaien op haar af, en rende ver van hem naar haar GSM ." Ga weg ik bel de politie ! " Schreeuwde ze Kaien glimlachte ." Oh en hoe ga je dat doen, als je geen ontvangst heb ? "

" Hoe weet jij ..." Maar toen werd het haar duidenlijk ." Jij hebt dit gedaan ! " Kaien ging naar haar toe, als ze de GSM uit haar handen ging . De blauwen ogen van haar broer, hielden haar vast en de GSM viel neer . " Kom op Ichigo we hebben elkaar al 5 jaar niet gezien, bij de geboorte van Rina was je er niet . Bij mijn eigen bruiloft was je er niet ." Zeide hij en pakte haar op .

En gooide haar op het bed, en ging boven op haar liggen ." Ik was zo kwaad op jou Ichigo-Chan, ik heb besloten als ik ooit mijn kans krijg . Om wraak op jou te nemen, dan zou ik die kans nemen . " En nam de handdoeken van haar lichaam, en pakte de was handje . En scheurde het in twee, en stak de helft in haar mond . En bond haar vast, met de handdoeken . Ichigo bloosde fell en keek weg van haar broer, Kaien likte zijn lippen als hij . De naakte lichaam van Ichigo bekeek .

Haar borsten waren niet te groot, en ook niet te klein ze had een mooi vorm . Ze was ook niet te fell gespierd, als hij naar haar buik keek . Glimlachte hij en streelde er over, Ichigo kneep haar ogen dicht . Als ze de koude hand voelde . " Je zal mijn kinderen snel genoeg dragen ." Zeide hij en duwde de vuile broek van hem uit, en Ichigo keek met grote ogen naar Kaien .

" Ik zou niet je eerste zijn, die Abarai heeft jou natuurlijk het eerste gepakt . Met zijn vuilen handen ... Je had zwanger van hem kunnen zijn Ichigo ! " Schreeuwde hij en pakte haar benen op, zo dat ze gespreid zat en begon . Aan haar vagina te likken, Ichigo schreeuwde maar de koude was handje . Hield haar meeste geluiden tegen, Ichigo kreunde daarna als Kaien . Aan haar gevoelige plekken begon te zuigen .

En hij stopte daarna een dikke vinger in haar, en daarna een tweede vinger . Ichigo schreeuwde van pijn, die ze plots kreeg maar Kaien lette er niet op . Hij wilt zijn goal bereiken, en zijn goal is Ichigo de zijne maken ." Ik maak jou de mijne, niemand zal jou van me af pakken ! Niemand niemand ! " Riep hij .

En stak dan zijn penis in haar, en kreunde als hij de warmte rond hem voelde . Ichigo had meer tranen in haar ogen, en keek weg van Kaien als hij naar haar keek . Hij likte haar tranen weg, en hield haar stevig vast . En zuigde aan haar tepels, als hij de borsten tegen zich aan drukte . Ichigo kreunde fell, en keek met half open ogen naar Kaien ." Het komt goed Ichigo, het gaat zo goed voelen . "

En ging voorzichtig bewegen, en kneep zachtjes haar tepels . En gaf likte haar nek, en beet er zachtjes in . En ging voorzichtig sneller en sneller, Ichigo weet niet meer wat ze moest denken . Ze wilt dit niet maar het voeld zo goed, Kaien merkte dat aan haar gezicht . Dus haalde hij de washandje uit haar mond . En kuste haar en glimlachte, als ze terug kuste . Ze kreunde als Kaien sneller en sneller ging .

" Ah ! Kaien sneller ! Het voeld zo goed ! " Zeide ze Kaien glimlachte en ging sneller, en voor dat Ichigo het wist . Werd haar wereld zwart, als ze klaar kwam samen met Kaien .

Ichigo 's ogen gingen open, als ze merkte dat ze nog op haar bed lag . Ze keek rond haar heen, en probeerde op te staan . Maar voelde pijn aan haar onderste, en iets hield haar tegen . Ze keek langs zich, en zag dat Kaien langs haar sliep . " Kaien ." Ze schudde hem een beetje, Kaien deed moezaam zijn ogen open . En glimlachte naar haar ." Ichigo-Chan je bent al wakker ." Zeide hij en nam haar in zijn armen .

" Kaien waarom doe je, mij dit aan waarom ? " Vroeg ze als tranen kwamen, Kaien aaide haar rug en suste haar ." Maak je geen zorgen Ichigo, alles komt goed laat grote broer het werk maar doen okay ." En haar ogen sloten weer, als Kaien haar suste naar een slaperige droom .

* * *

**Ik heb de part 1 en part 2 samen gevoegd, ik hou van fem!IchigoxKaein . Maar moet ook eens meer fem!KaienxIchigo maken ! Maar is best raar sinds Kaien, voor mij de seme is en Ichigo de uke D: . Zou ik er een vervolg van maken ? **

**Bye bye ! **


	12. Pretty Pretty Monster

**Story Titel ! : KaienxIchigo - Oneshots ! **

**Chapter Titel ! : Pretty Pretty Monster **

**Koppels : Ichigo(F)xHollowKaien**

**Waar gaat het over : Hij achter volgt mij in mijn dromen, hij zit onder het bloed van de mensen waar ik van hou . Hij noemt mij ' pretty pretty ', en hij is gewoon een pretty pretty monster .**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Death , Angst , Tragedy , Drama & Madhouse**

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

Ichigo voelde het zweet langs haar lijf gaan, ze loopte hard en snel . Ze moet hier weg zien te komen, ze keek achter haar als ze hem zag . Het monster die haar achter volgt, het bloed waar hij onder zit . Maakt een rood pad achter zich, als hij achter Ichigo aan loopt . " Pretty Pretty blijf nou bij mij ! " Zijn tong was langer dan die van een mens, hij had geen ogen alleen 2 gaten in zijn kop . Waar ogen in hadden moeten zitten, zijn huid was groen en rond zijn ogen was rood . " Loop nou niet weg van mij ! " Zijn stem was eng, en Ichigo rende sneller uit angst . " Laat me met rust ! " Riep ze hard ." Pretty Pretty ! " Hij had bijna haar arm vast, maar dan werd ze wakker .

" Ichigo ? ! " Ichigo opende haar ogen, en zag haar moeders gezicht ." Mam ? " Masaki zuchte opgelucht ." Wat ben ik blij dat je wakker bent, je had een nachtmerrie blijkbaar ." Zeide ze als ze Ichigo 's hoofd aaide ." Oh mama ik was zo bang ! " Riep ze en omhelsde haar moeder, haar moeder sloot haar armen rond Ichigo ." Je nachtmerrie is voorbij, kom ik maak je wat thee okay ? " Beide gingen naar onder als Ichigo in de zetel zat, keek ze naar de T.v die uit stond . Ze zag haar eigen spiegelbeeld, die terug naar haar keek. Plots grijnsde haar spiegelbeeld, en verranderde het naar haar nachtmerrie . Ichigo 's mond viel open als dat gebeurde, en de nachtmerrie stond op . En liep naar Ichigo toe ." Pretty Pretty waar ben je ? Kom terug naar mij toe ." Zeide hij ." Ichigo wat voor programma heb jij op staan ? Zet het uit ik word bang er van ! " Riep haar moeder van de keuken, Ichigo wou haar antwoorden dat de T.v uit stond . Maar haar ogen gingen wijd open, als het monster haar moeder ook in de gaten had ." Je bent van mij ..." En verdween uit de T.V, Ichigo wilde opgelucht voelen . Maar ze voelde haar niet opgelucht, nee ze voelde banger en kouder voelen ."Ichigo ? " Ichigo keek naar haar moeder, en schreeuwde het uit als ze naar haar moeder keek . Haar ogen waren aan het bloede, en het bloed liep langs haar wangen ." Ichigo ? Help me ..." Haar moeder kwam dichter bij, en dan viel haar hoofd af . En viel op Ichgio 's schoot, Ichigo schreeuwde en gooide het hoofd . Tegen de wandelde lijk van haar moeder ." Help me iemand ! " Huilde Ichigo hard en keek bang, als het monster achter haar moeder stond . En hard begon te lachen, als Ichigo om hulp riep . " Ichigo ! " Ichigo 's ogen gingen open, en zag haar moeder voor haar staan ." Ichigo ? " In een flits zag Ichigo het monster, in haar moeders gezicht . En schreeuwde Masaki verschrok haar zelf, als Ichigo haar weg duwde .

Ichigo keek naar de witte kamer, die rond haar was ze zat op een stoel . En een tafel tussen haar en degene die voor haar zat, het was een jong man met zwart haar en helder blauwe ogen ." Weet je nog wat er gebeurd was ? " Ichigo zeide niks als ze naar de tafel keek ." Weet je nog wat je hebt gedaan ? " Ichigo 's lippen bleven dicht, ze keek niet naar de man ." Waarom hebt je moeder vermoord ? " Ichigo keek naar hem en glimlachte ." Omdat hij mijn moeder overgenomen heeft ." Zeide ze de man keek naar haar, zijn blauwe ogen keken nieuwsierig naar haar." Wie ? " Ichigo begon te lachen, en ze bleef lachen als ze naar de man keek . De man heeft haar laten weg halen, als ze meegenomen werd keek ze nog één keer naar hem ." Pretty Pretty monster ." Zeide ze als ze naar het gezicht keek, van het monster die haar leven heeft verwoest .

* * *

**Wel ik ben gisteren 17 jaar geworden, ik voel me al oud erg is dat ! Maar ik vond mijn verjaardag nog niet eens belangrijk, wel het is maar 17 ... Toen iedereen het de volgende dag het wist, waren ze best beetje van schok dat ik niks zeide . Ik zo van ' tja ' nee echt ... Maar ja het is over dezen fanfic ! Iedereen was like O.o, en dus heb ik het een beetje verrandert . Ik hoop dat het nice is ... Met tragedy er bij natuurlijk x **

**Ja Ichigo is een beetje gek ... Of is niet ? **

**Bye bye ! **


	13. Thunder

**Story Titel ! : KaienxIchigo - Oneshots ! **

**Chapter Titel ! : Thunder**

**Koppels : IchigoxKaien**

**Waar gaat het over : ****Kaien hoorde de donder, luid buiten bezig was . En wist dat zijn lief, in elke minuut in de kamer zal komen . **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Yaoi , Angst , Drama(beetje) & Uke!Kaien **

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

Kaien zat op zijn bed, en wachte op zijn Ichigo . Zodat ze samen konden slapen, vanavond gaven ze aan dat het ging omweren . En Ichigo is bang voor onweer, dus hebben ze die avond hevige sex . Zodat Ichigo er niet aan denkt, Kaien keek naar de spullen . Die voor hem lagen, een dildo , een vibrator, glijmiddel en een touw . Kaien slikte als hij weet, voor wie die touw bedoeld was .

" Ichigo zijt je klaar ? "

" Ik kom zo ! " Riep hij Kaien hoorde de donder, luid buiten bezig was . En wist dat zijn lief, in elk minuut in de kamer zal komen . En het was ook zo, Ichigo kwam snel de kamer in . En ging naast Kaien liggen, hij kroop dicht tegen hem aan . Kaien wist dat hij bang was, en hield hem dicht tegen hem aan . " Rustig Ichigo de donder kan je niks doen ." Zeide hij tegen hem, Ichigo trilde van de angst . Als hij de donder weer hoorde, en het maakte een knal . Als er licht flitste het brak Kaien 's hart, als Ichigo zelfs begon te huilen . " Ichigo ik ben er ..." En kuste zijn tranen weg, ichigo opende zijn ogen . En keek diep in Kaien 's blauwe ogen, die met liefde naar hem terug kijkt . Ichigo bloosde een beetje, als Kaien hem begon te kussen . En zijn gezicht streelde ." Ichigo ." Zijn hand ging naar onder, en begon Ichigo 's been te strelen . De twee kuste elkaar harder, en hun tongen duwde tegen elkaar aan . Ichigo kreunde als Kaien met zijn hand in zijn broek zat, Ichigo deed het zelfde . En voelde Kaien 's warme penis in zijn hand, maar Ichigo verschrok zich als de bliksem zich weer bekend maakte . Maar Kaien 's ander hand duwde Ichigo 's hoofd dichter, en begon hem af te trekken ." Kaien ! " Ichigo kreunde en duwde Kaien beetje weg, en begon harder te kreunen wat Kaien doen was . " Ichigo je hand is gestopt ." Zeide Kaien als hij aan Ichgio 's oor beet ." Sorry Kaien aaah god ! " En deed het zelfde met Kaien, Kaien voelde zijn harde penis . In Ichigo 's zachte hand, en wou dat Ichigo sneller ging ." Ichigo oh god voeld zo goed ! Ja sneller ! " Ichigo beet zijn lippen, als hij klaar kwam en Kaien kwam ook klaar . Beide bloosde een beetje, en Kaien merkte dat het nog steeds onweerde buiten . " Hey Ichigo ik wil meer ." Zeide hij Ichigo keek naar hem ." Meer ? "Kaien knikte ja en duwde de lakens weg, deed Ichigo 's broek omlaag ." Oh Ichi ~ je draag geen onderbroek ~ " Ichigo was zo rood als een aardbei ." Wel ik huh ... Kaien stop het lach me niet uit ! " Zeide Ichigo best kwaad, Kaien lachte en gaf hem een kus op zijn neus ." Ik hou van jou Ichigo ." Zeide hij en pakte Ichigo 's penis vast, en maakte het weer stijf . En begon er aan de likken ." Kaien ? Oh god Kaien, het voeld lekker ." Zeide Ichigo als hij toe keek, als Kaien zijn penis af zuigde ." Natuurlijk ik doe het ." Kaien likte zijn lippen, als hij aan de ballen van Ichigo begon te likken . Ichigo sloot zijn ogen en ging op zijn rug likken . Het begon goed te voelen, en Ichigo was bijna de slechte weer buiten vergeten . Hij keek weg van buiten, als er weer een flits kwam . Kaien merkte dat en stopte wat hij doen was, Ichigo keek dan naar hem . En zag Kaien zijn eigen vingers was likken, terwijl hij zich af trokte ." Kaien ? " Kaien keek naar hem met half open ogen, en likte sneller zijn vingers nat . En duwde één van zijn vingers tegen zijn kont, Ichigo keek met open ogen . Wat zijn lief doen was, Kaien vingerde zichzelf terwijl hij zich aftrokte ." Ichigo ah god ! Ja het voeld zo goed aaaah ! " Kaien kreunde harder als al zijn 3 vingers in zijn kont zaten, het voeld zo goed en kan niet wachten tot dat Ichigo in hem zat . En dat zijn aandacht naar hem is, en dan helemaal van Kaien is ." Kaien ... " Ichigo voelde zich zelf blozen als Kaien harder kreunde, dan stopte Kaien wat hij doen was . En ging over Ichigo 's penis zitten, en duwde die snel in hem . Ichigo kreunde van genot en Kaien van pijn, maar het stopte Kaien niet om op en neer te gaan . En genot te voelen van zijn penis, Ichigo merkte de tranen op Kaien 's gezicht . En ging recht op zitten, en likte die weg ." Ik hou van jou ." Zeide hij en duwde Kaien snel op zijn rug, en ging in en uit Kaien kreunde . Als Ichigo zijn gevoelige plaats de hele tijd raakte, en sneller en harder ging Kaien wilde klaar komen . Maar weet dat Ichigo nog niet klaar komt ." Ichigo ja zo goed ! Sneller Ichigo ga sneller oh god zo lekker ! Ja aaah oh god ja ! " Kaien voelde zo goed aan, dat Ichigo nog sneller wou gaan . " Kaien ! ik ga ! " Kaien kuste hem ." Kom klaar shatje ." Kaien en Ichigo kwamen hard klaar, Ichigo maakte Kaien zo vol . Dat de sperma nog er uit liep, en Kaien 's sperma was over hun borstkasten ." Oh god je zijt sexy ." Zeide Ichigo als hij aan Kaien 's tepel likte, Kaien glimlachte en aaide Ichigo 's hoofd . Als hij aan zijn tepels zuigde,en voelde plots dat Ichigo grijnsde . Hij keek naar Ichigo, die naar de spullen naast hun keek ." Ichigo ..." Kaien werd op zijn rug gegooid, en Ichigo bond zijn handen vast . Kaien keek naar hem, als hij de dildo pakte en het begon te likken ." Kaien ... Ah Kaien ! " Ichigo 's penis werd weer hard, zoals Kaien penis die in vol actie zat . Ichigo duwde zijn vingers in Kaien 's kont, en zat met zijn 3 vingers in en uit te gaan . Kaien kreunde maar kon Ichigo niet stoppen, Ichigo kreunde rond de dildo . En glimlachte naar Kaien, als hij zijn vingers er uit haalde . En de dildo plots in hem duwde, Kaien kreunde hard en bloosde fell . Als Ichigo het in en uit liet gaan, plots hoorde Kaien gezoem . En deed zijn ogen open, die hij niet herrinerde dat hij ze sloot . En keek met grote ogen, naar de vibrator . Als Ichigo glijmiddel op deed ." Het doet even pijn Kai-chan, ik beloof het u . " Kaien schudde zijn hoofd nee, maar zeide niks om Ichigo te stoppen . Als hij de dildo beetje uit haalde, en weet wat hij ging doen . Dus beet Kaien hard zijn lip, als Ichigo ze beide in één keer in duwde . " Ichigo ... Aaah het doet pijn ! " Schreeuwde Kaien hoog uit over de storm, Ichigo keek bang als hij de vibrator en dildo liet zitten . En sprong op Kaien, Kaien deed zijn ogen open . Als hij naar Ichigo keek, die hij stevig vast hield en begon te huilen ." Ichigo het komt goed, en doet geen pijn meer ." Kreunde Kaien als de vibrator aan ging ." Oh god Ichigo ..." Ichigo keek met tranen naar Kaien, als hij bleef kreunen en zijn penis . Tegen Ichigo 's kont duwde ." Ichigo ik wil in jou ... NU . " Ichigo knikte ja en deed wat Kaien zeide, en duwde snel de penis in hem . En ging op en neer als de vibrator harder in Kaien ging . Kaien 's polsen deden pijn als Kaien mee beweegde ." Shit dit voeld goed ! Zo goed Ichigo sneller ! Sneller ! " Ichigo ging ook sneller en trok zich zelf af, als hij met zijn lief mee kreund . " Kaien het voeld goed ! Oh god je zijt geweldig ! " Kaien grijnsde een beetje, en stote zijn heupen omhoog . Dat hij hard en snel in Ichigo ging ." Dat ben ik zeker liefje . " Ichigo voelde dat hij het niet lang ging vol houden, en ging op hem liggen . Kaien kuste hem en Ichigo maakte zijn handen los, Kaien nam Ichigo vast als hij hard in hem klaar kwam . Ichigo kwam ook klaar, en zuchte als hij slap op Kaien lag . " Ichigo ga een beetje af ... " Kaien duwde Ichigo beetje af, zo dat zijn één arm kon bewegen . En met zijn hand haalde hij de dildo en vibrator er uit, Kaien voelde zich best leef zonder hun ." Gaat het ? Ik weet dat ik overdreven heb ." Zeide Ichigo tegen Kaien . " En jij zijt zo schattig ." Antwoorde Kaien terug beide gingen weer onder de lakens, ze gooide hun nachtkleren op de grond . En sliepen naakt naast elkaar, Kaien bloosde en kreunde zachtjes . Als Ichigo 's penis tegen de zijne duwde ." Nee Kaien ik ben moe, morgen okay ? " Kaien glimlachte en hield Ichigo dicht bij hem ." Natuurlijk en dan is het mijn beurt, om jou hard te laten schreeuwen okay ? " Ichigo bloosde maar sloot zijn ogen, en Kaien deed het zelfde . Beide vergaten de slecht weer buiten, en genoten van hun nacht rust .

* * *

**Dezen keer was Kaien de uke ! Man dat was best moeilijk, sinds ik Ichigo altijd als Uke neem . Misschien doe ik Uke!Kaien meer ~ **

**Bye bye ! **


	14. Shy Boy

**Story Titel ! : KaienxIchigo Oneshots**

**Chapter Titel ! : Shy Boy **

**Koppels : femIchigoxKaien**

**Waar gaat het over : Ichigo komt in een nieuwe club, en komt veel Boys tegen die haar willen hebben . Wie is haar Shy Boy ?**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Angst , Drama & Rape (Bijna)**

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

_**Are you a shy boy?**_

De Lichten flitsen heen en weer, en de muziek stond kei hard . Het was een wilde avond voor alle mensen, die in de nieuwe dans club gingen . "Ryoka' kwam paar weken geleden, de mensen komen hier vaak bij nacht . Dus is het meestal 's avond 's open . Ichigo en haar vrienden kwamen hier vaak . " Hey Ichigo ! " Ichigo keek naar Renji die zwaaide ." Kom je ook mee dansen ? " Ichigo stond op en rende naar Renji ." Wat dacht je zelf . "

_Were in the door, I get a smile from a fly boy  
He seen me before and makes his move like a fly boy_

Ichigo voelde Renji 's twee handen, op haar heupen als ze haar armen in de lucht had . Ze keek hem verbaasd aan, als Renji haar heupen tegen hem wou laten bewegen . Maar ze stopte met dansen, en gaf Renji een plagerige klopje op de schouder ." What the hell dude ? " Lachte ze maar Renji lachte niet, en nam haar weer vast en trok haar nam hem toe .

_I'm sick and tired of them fly boys  
It's bye bye boy_

Ze werd verrast met Renji 's kus, maar ze duwde hem weg . En gaf een triestige glimlach als Renji telerugesteld keek ." Sorry Renji maar je bent niet de juiste voor mij ." Zeide ze schuldig, hij knikte en Ichigo ging het goed maken om drinken voor hun te halen .

_I'm in a lounge, I get a wink from a bad boy  
He comes around all puffed up like a bad boy_

Als Ichigo hun drank bij zich, hadden ging Renji terug de dans vloer op . Ichigo keek rond en haar ogen vielen op een blauw harige jongeman, hij merkte haar op en ging naar haar toe . _Punk type ? _Als ze zijn kleerstijl merkte, hij ging naast haar zitten . En drukte zijn gezicht in de hoek van haar nek .

_I'm sick and tired of them bad boys_

Ichigo duwde hem snel weg, als ze tanden aan haar nek voelde ." Sorry maar jij bent niet mijn smaak kitty ." De jonge man zag er kwaad uit, en nam haar polsen stevig vast ." Wie noem je hier kitty bitch ! " En ging zijn vuist in Ichigo 's gezicht slaan, maar een hand hield hem tegen .

_Cause I got my eye on this other guy  
Back in the booth with his boys, he's all mellowed out_

Ichigo keek op wie haar had gered, ze zag een jongen man zwart kort haar tot de nek . En donker blauw ogen, een groep stond achter hem . Keken naar de actie zelf schokent, als Ichigo en de jongen met het blauw haar ." Heeft niemand je geleerd geen meisjes te slaan ?" Zeide de jongen . "Waar bemoei jij je mee ? ! " Schreeuwde de aanvaller ." Wel ik kan je ook hier uitschoppen van dezen club, sinds ik de eigenaar ben dumbass ." Zeide de jongen met het zwart haar .

_And tonight I don't mind me a shy boy  
So I gotta know_

De jongen met het blauwe haar, was in 10 tellen weg . " Gaat het ? " Vroeg de jongen aan Ichigo ." Ja bedankt ." Ze glimlachte naar hem, en hij bloosde fell en keek snel weg . Ichigo keek verrast ." Huh ... Ik ben K-Kaien Shiba ... En jij ... " Ichigo vond dat heel schattig, als hij begon te stotteren ." Ichigo Kurosaki ." Zeide ze .

_Are you a shy boy?_

" Huh ... Als je ... N-nog problemen hebt roep ... Mij maar okay ! " Zeide hij en rende hard weg, met een rood gezicht, zijn groep volgde hem snel ." Kaien-Kun ! What the hell kom terug ! " Riep het meisje met bruin haar lastig naar Kaien, Ichigo zuchte als ze al weg waren . En ging terug op de dans vloer .

_I'm by the stage, I get a look from a rock boy  
He's got the shades on indoors like a rock boy_

Ichigo merkte het één van Kaien 's groep, de jongen met zwart haar en de 69 standje (lol) op zijn gezicht . Keek lustig naar haar weg, zijn ogen volgde elk van haar beweging . Als ze met haar heupen schudde, likte hij zijn lippen .

_I'm sick and tired of them rock boys_

_It's bey bey boy _

Ze knipoogde naar haar, en ging naar hem toe . De jongen keek teleurgesteld, als hij haar liplezen verstond . _' I'm not to take Rock boy . ' _

_Out on the floor, I get the moves from a home boy  
Trying to score, his body rocks like a home boy_

Als ze terug op de dansvloer is, voelde ze de heupen van een ander tegen haar . Hij kort blond haar en groen ogen, hij grijnsde naar haar als of hij haar uitdaagde . Ze dansde rond hem, en hij danse als een reflectie terug als haar .

_I'm sick and tired of them home boys_

Ze merkte niet dat hij haar uit de dansvloer lokte, en in een snel beweging . Duwde hij haar tegen de muur, en hield haar schouders stevig vast . Ichigo verschrok haarzelf, en duwde de jongen man weg . Maar hij was veel sterker, en veel groter dan haar ." Stop ." Zeide ze maar hij luisterde niet, en drukte lippen op de haren . Zijn handen gingen onder haar schirt, en Ichigo sloot haar ogen van schrik .

_Cause I got my eye on this other guy  
Back in the booth with his boys, he's all mellowed out_

Plots werd het gewicht, van haar afgehaald ze deed haar ogen open . En zag dat Kaien haar weer had gered, om de jongen van haar af te gooien . " Je hebt teveel gedronken Meneer, ik geef je het advies om weg te gaan . Voor dat ik je uit gooi . " De jongen man keek kwaad en waggelde weg, Ichigo keek naar Kaien verbaasd . Kaien draaide zich om, en bloosde fell als Ichigo hem knuffel gaf .

_And tonight I don't mind me a shy boy  
So I gotta know_

" Bedankt Kaien-Kun ! Je hebt me weer gered ! " Zeide ze blij en gaf hem een kusje op zijn wang, Kaien werd erg rood en leek meer flauw te vallen . " Het ... H-Het is niks ! Echt niet ! " Zeide hij en probeerd haar van hem af te duwen, Ichigo vond dat heel schattig ." Je bent best schattig als je rood bent . " Zeide ze lachent ." Huh... "

_Are you a shy boy?_

" Kom laten we iets drinken ." Zeide Ichigo en nam hem mee naar de bar, en bestelde 2 dranken voor hun ." Huh ... Hoe veel jaar zijt je ? " Vroeg Kaien . " Ik ben 18 een week geleden geworden, Renji een vriend van me was gisteren terug . En besloot me hier mee heen te sleuren . En jij ?" Als ze van haar drank genoot ." Ik ben 28 . " Zeide hij snel en nam snel zijn drank ." Jij lijkt wel niet zo oud ."

" Oud ? " Vroeg Kaien en keek vragend en verbaasd naar Ichigo ." Oh sorry ik bedoel het niet zo, ik bedoel je lijkt wel twee jaar ouder dan mij ." Kaien lachte hij merkte niet 2 kwade ogen, van een brunette maar Ichigo wel .

_Freak boy_

Natuurlijk ging de nacht weer door met het flirten, ze kreeg vreemde complimentjes van Gin ? Ze was blij dat zijn vriendin hem weg draagde, en verontschuldigde zich bij Ichigo van zijn gedrag .

_Fresh boy_

Dan natuurlijk werd ze aan de praat gehaakt met Aizen Souske, hij had een speelse grijns op zijn gezicht . En legde altijd zijn arm rond Ichigo 's schouders, hij bood haar dranken aan . Waar zij aan weigerde, tenslotte moest hij door sinds hij nog zaken te doen had . _Hij is meer een Creep boy _dacht ze .

_Slick boy_

Ze ontmoete Kensei dan, die arm worstelen doet . En daagde haar uit voor een wedstrijdje, ze hadden veel gemeen . Als zij hem versloeg trakteerde hij haar op een drankje, Ichigo was blij dat hij gewilligt was aan zijn vriendinetje te houden . Dus was hij niet zo erg .

_You're messing with a tom boy  
Might just knock you out like a school boy_

Ichigo merkte toen later Kaien, en wou naar hem toe gaan . Maar merkte dat hij niet alleen was, het was dat meisje van daar net . Die kwaad keek toen ze met Kaien iets ging drinken, ze waren tegen een muurtje . Plots duwde het meisje haar lippen, tegen Kaien zijne en Ichigo keek hartbroken . En verliet snel de scene .

_Crude boy_

Ze ontmoete Nnoitra die lustig naar haar keek, hij duwde haar tegen de muur . En kuste haar Ichigo kuste hem terug, ze wou niet meer aan Kaien en dat meisje denken . Ze voelde armen rond haar, en gingen onder haar T-shirt . En begonnen haar B-H los te maken, maar voor dat gebeurde kreeg Nnoitra een boks in zijn gezicht . Van een meisje met groen haar, ze nam hem bij zijn jas . " Sorry maar hij is genomen ." Zeide het meisje en ging naar één van de huur kamers, en Ichigo wil echt niet weten of hij nog leeft of niet .

_Playboy_

Toen ontmoete ze Kon, ze kende hem al lang . Hij is een player op haar school en haar neef, hij gaat achter meisje naar ander meisje . Zijn vreemde motto is ' hoe schattiger het meisje, hoe beter het leven . ', hij had haar door en zwaaide naar haar ." Ichigo-Chan ! " Riep hij en rende naar haar toe, maar ze bokste in zijn gezicht . Hij viel op grond maar stond snel op ." Mijn angel hoe is het ? ! " Schreeuwde hij en wou haar knuffelen, maar liep opzij en vloog op de grond ." Ichigo-Chan ! " Schreeuwde hij weer, en wou weer op haar springen . Maar dit keer deed Ichigo niks, nee dit keer deed iemand anders dat . " Kon jij verdomme ... " Hij kreeg slaag van een meisje, met een zandaal Ichigo ging snel weg . _Rukia is eng ! _

_Cowboy_

Toen ze op één van de zetels zat, ontmoete ze Shinji ." Hey hoe is het ?" Vroeg hij Ichigo keek van weg ." Jij lijkt wel een oog appel voor de mannen hier he ? " Ichigo werd rood en keek kwaad weg ." Geen zorgen ik ben niet voor de vrouwen, dus ik ben niet geinterseerd . " Dat maakte Ichigo opgelucht ." Je lijkt wel ruzie hebben gehad ."

" Huh ? " " Je gezicht laat een depresie achter, je kan het me vertellen als je wilt . Heb de tijd er voor . " Ichigo keek hem aan als hij te vertrouwen is, en knikte dan ja en vertelde hem alles . Toen ze klaar was glimlachte hij gewoon . " Ha maar schijn bedriegt . " Zeide hij Ichigo keek vragent ." Hoe bedoel je ? " Vroeg ze ." Wel zelfs ogen kunnen bedriegen, ik denk dat je beter met hem over je probleem moet praten . Want ik geloof dat het een misverstand is ." Ichigo keek hem even aan en glimlachte ." Thanks ! Ik zal het meteen doen ! " Zeide ze en ging weg Shinji zuchte ." Young love ." Fluisterde hij .

_I heard it all before, boy  
I'm going out to get me a shy boy_

Toen Ichigo naar Kaien opzoek was, botste ze tegen iemand op ." Oh sorry ." Zeide ze en keek wie ze tegen was gebots ." Jij weer ." Zeide de persoon, ze zag dat het meisje was ." Huh sorry ik had je niet gezien ." En draaide snel om, maar het meisje hield haar tegen ." Blijf van Kaien weg ." Zeide ze dreigent ." Wat ? " Ichigo keek naar haar alsof ze een tweede hoofd heeft ." Blijf van Kaien weg ! Hij is mijn vriendje ! Jij hebt niet het recht om hem van me aftepakken ! " Schreeuwde ze ." Ik weet niet ... " Plots voelde ze twee handen op haar beide schouders, ze keek om en zag dat het de jongen was van het begin . " Wat ... " " Dacht je dat je van me af kwam . "

_Cause I got my eye on this other guy  
Back in the booth with his boys, he's all mellowed out_

" Hou haar stevig vast ." Zeide het meisje, als zij Ichigo mee sleurde met de jongen . " Beschadig haar niet te veel, ze is een beauty hoor ." Zeide de jongen . " Ja ja lover boy , hou haar stevig vast ." Zeide ze streng, toen ze in een hoekje waren . Hield het meisje een boks beugel vast . " Ho Ho ! Miyako denk je dat het niet te extreem is ! " Zeide de jongen ." Nee ." Antwoorde Miyako terug, en gaf Ichigo een boks in haar gezicht . En toen vloog er nog één, in haar gezicht bloed begon te glijden uit haar mond ." Kaien komt je niet meer redden hoor ! " Schreeuwde Miyako .

_And tonight I don't mind me a shy boy  
So I gotta know_

" Hij ook gaf toe dat ik je mag af maken, dus denk maar niet dat hij nu komt ! " Schreeuwde ze en bokste haar nog eens, en begon te schoppen tegen haar buik . En sloeg haar nog paar keer op het hoofd, Ichigo werd duizelig de jongen liet haar op grond vallen ." Miyako genoeg je hebt haar al genoeg beschadigt, nu is het mijn beurt begrepen ." Miyako draaide haar om en ging weg, en keek terug naar de jongen ." Nu neem jij de part van de deal ."

_Cause I got my eye on this other guy  
Back in the booth with his boys, he's all mellowed out_

De jongen ging op Ichigo liggen, en trok haar T-shirt omhoog . En trok haar B-H kapot, en begon aan haar tepels te zuigen . En kneep dan zachtjes aan de borsten, Ichigo kreunde maar niet van genot . Ze probeerde de jongen weg te duwen, maar hij was veel te zwaar . " Stop ! Stop ! " Jammerde ze als hij haar broek begon open te doen ." Waarom zou ik ? "

_And tonight I don't mind me a shy boy  
So I gotta know_

De jongen ging met zijn vinger, in Ichigo 's slipje en maakte hun weg naar haar vagina . Maar voor dat hij zijn doel berijkte, voelde hij een enorme klap tegen zijn hoofd . En vloog tegen de muur, Ichigo keek schokent als ze Shinji zag . Met een stuk staal in zijn hand . " Geen zorgen Ichigo-Chan hij heeft de politie gebeld ." _Hij ?_ Ichigo merkte dat een ander persoon kwam, _Kaien ? _Hij gooide een deken over haar ." Doe je shirt omlaag ." Zeide hij met een rood gezicht, Ichigo deed haar shirt omlaag en deed haar broek terug toe .

_Are you a shy boy?_

Kaien liep naar de jongen die op grond lag ." Hij bloed een beetje, maar is niet in gevaar gelukkig voor jou Shinji . Anders moest ik je uit gooien voor moord ." Zeide Kaien als een grap, ook al klonk het niet zo . Shinji lachtje zachtjes ." Je zou juist blij moeten zijn, dat ik je oogappeltje heb gered ." Kaien werd rood als een tomaat ." Ga naar binnen jullie twee ." Zeide Shinji ." Ik hou dezen knul en dat meiske in gaten, tot de politie komt ." Zeide Shinji Kaien knikte ja en bracht Ichigo naar binnen .

_Shy boy  
Shy boy_

Ichigo kreeg water van Kaien, als ze op de zetels zaten . De politie kwam niet veel later binnen, toen Kaien Ichigo binnen bracht . Iedereen moest de club uit, en Miyako en de jongen die Grimmjow heet . Werden meegenomen door de politie, Kaien keek nerveus naar Ichigo ." Gaat het ?" Vroeg hij Ichigo knikte ja ." Zeker ?" Ze knikte weer ja ." Zal ik je ouders bellen ?" Ze schudde haar hoofd nee ." Hoef niet ik woon alleen ." Zeide ze en dronk van het water, en keek hem aan als ze haar glas neerzette op tafel ." Kaien had je een relatie met dat meisje ? " Kaien keek vragent ." Een relatie ? Nee ze is mijn ex-vriendin, ze probeerde me dezen nacht blijkbaar weer te beinvloeden . Om haar lichaam aan mij te geven, maar ik weet dat ze vreemd gaat . Dus weiger ik haar ieder minuut . " Ichigo knikte ja en keek weg ." Je wilt toch niet zeggen dat je dacht, dat ik met haar was he ? " Ichigo zweeg en keek weg ." Ichigo ... " Ze keek naar hem en schrok van de lippen die op haar was, ze sloot haar ogen en kuste hem terug .

_Shy boy  
Shy boy _

_Hij is mijn Shy Boy _

* * *

**Hey iedereen ! Zoals je hebt gemerkt dat veel oneshots, met Ichigo & Kaien hier in worden gezet . Ik hoop dat jullie niet erg vinden, als jullie denken eindelijk een nieuwe chapter . Terwijl het een oneshot is, die jullie al hebben gelezen :( **

**Anyway ik heb een erge beslissing moeten nemen, hebben één van jullie een huisdier ? Wel ik heb een kat die is 17 jaar, en ... Wel ik ben echt gehecht aan haar, en dezen week was ze al bijna omver gereden . Ik heb de schok van mijn leven gehad, maar goed dat die auto nog stopte . Ik raakte beetje in paniek toen ik die niet zag opstaan en weg gaan, en ik kreeg de poortje niet open . Maar ze heeft gelukkig niks en ik heb besloten dat ik haar in slaap laat zetten, ik ben bang en ga haar heel erg missen ... Dus mijn chapter 's zullen misschien OOC zijn of zo, want het is mijn eerste keer en ook de moment dat ik zelf moet beslissen . Dus huh ... Dank je als je het begrijpt, als je merkt dat de chapters niet echt juist zijn .**

**Bye bye ! **


	15. You Stole My Heart

**Story Titel ! : KaienxIchigo Oneshots**

**Chapter Titel ! : You Stole My Heart**

**Koppels : femKaienxIchigo**

**Waar gaat het over : " Je hebt mijn hart gestolen, toen we elkaar voor de eerste keer zagen . " **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Angst , Drama , Tragedy & Death**

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u !**

* * *

_Toen ik hem de eerste keer zag, sloeg mijn hart hard . En mijn ogen begonnen wazig te worden, en de hele wereld leek in roze te zijn ._

" Lieverd ontmoet Kurosaki Ichigo, hij is jou nieuwe speelkameraad ." Zeide ze haar moeder als ze naast haar 12 jarige dochter staat, de jongen Ichigo genoemd stond voor de moeder en kind . Hij had kort oranje haar en bruine ogen, zijn kleren waren niet het beste . Maar leek het beste te zijn, wat hij bezit in zijn kleerkast ." Fijn u te ontmoete Shiba-sama ." Zeide Ichigo als hij buigde, Kayla bloosde als hij dat deed . Haar moeder merkte er niks van, maar de jongen wel als zijn bruine ogen haar niet verliete .

_Hij is maar 14 jaar oud, hij is niet veel ouder dan mij . En komt uit een arm familie, en ik uit een rijk familie . We zijn zo verschillend ook al, schillen we maar 2 jaartjes . Waar was hij heel mijn leven ? Maar dat maakt niet meer uit, hij is nu hier en is van mij ._

" Kurosaki-san kan ik binnen komen ? " Vroeg Kayla als ze klopte op haar speelkameraads deur, ze is nu 15 jaar geworden en ze kent Ichigo al 3 jaar . En weet goed dat Ichigo het heel graag heeft, als je eerst klopt op de deur voor dat je binnen gaat ." Ja kom binnen ." Zeide een stem beetje zwaarder dan vroeger, ze deed de deur open en glimlachte naar Ichigo . Maar merkte plots een meisje naast hem, ze had lang oranje haar en grijze ogen . Ze keek naar Kayla alsof ze haar niet verwachte ." Wie is dat ? " Vroeg Kayla als ze naar haar keek, haar borstkast voelde zwaar en het leek alsof ze hard wou schreeuwen ." Oh dit is Orihime ze werkt in de keuken ..." Zeide Ichigo met een rood gezicht .

_Ik haat haar op de moment dat ik haar zag ! Ik wil haar hier niet, ik wil haar hier niet ! En zeker niet in Ichigo 's kamer, of zo dicht bij hem ! Ik haat haar ! _

Kayla keek bitter naar Orihime als ze naast Ichigo aan tafel zat, en samen lachte ze over iets wat ze zeide . Ichigo keek nauwelijks meer naar Kayla en Kayla voelde verdriet, ze wilt dat Ichigo bij haar bleef . En naar haar zal kijken, in plaats van dat hij bij Orihime zit . Kayla grijnsde plots uit het niks, als een fijne idee uit kwam .

_Wacht nog op mij Ichigo-chan ik zorg er voor dat ze er niet meer is ..._

" Waar gaan we naar toe Shiba-sama ? " Vroeg het meisje die achter Kayla liep, ze was een beetje onzeker als ze de jonge meisje volgde . En haar taken in de keuken liet, ze was een beetje bezorgd sinds Kayla stil voor haar op liep . Ze waren zelfs behoorlijk verweg diep in het bos, en plots stopte Kayla als ze een mes uit haalde . " Shiba-sama ? Gaat het met u ? "

" Oh ja alles gaat goed met mij Onihime, maar met u een beetje minder . "

Orihime merkte nauwelijks de verrandering in haar naam, als ze voor uit liep en naar Kayla liep ." Shiba-sama ? " En plots werd het nat gras, bedekt met bloed en organen .

_Ik heb mijn taak gedaan, nu is de demoon prinses weg . En is Ichigo-chan helemaal van mij alleen ._

" Shiba-sama heeft u Orihime gezien ? " Vroeg Ichigo als hij de kamer van Kayla binnen ging, Kayla stond voor het raam waar de volle maan buiten scheen . De kamer was donker en Kayla droeg een groot dik mantal over haar heen ." Ik weet het niet waarom ? " Vroeg Kayla ." Wel het is haar verjaardag vandaag, en ik wou haar een cadeau doen . " Zeide Ichigo als hij achter Kayla stond, ze draaide haar om en glimlachte . Ichigo keek bleek als hij merkte dat Kayla, iets roods op haar gezicht zag ." Shiba-sama ..." Maar hij kan niks meer zeggen, als Kayla haar mantal liet vallen . En naakt voor hem stond, met een mes in zijn handen .

_Ook al is de demoon prinses weg, ik kan het niet hebben als nog iemand bij jou komt . Als ik jou niet krijg, krijgt niemand jou Ichigo-chan . Heb maar geen bang ik heb alles onder controlen, en zou jou spoedig ook volgen naar de hell of de hemel . Waar wil jij naar toe gaan Ichigo-chan ? _

* * *

**Een female Kaien wat een verrasing, ik weet de titel past er niet echt bij . Maar ik vind het goed zo en ik laat het zijn, ja Kayla is verliefd op Ichigo . En heeft een hekel aan Orihime ( zoals vele sommige fans van Bleach , laten merken dat ze Orihime niet moeten ), dus het is niet echt een love love story . **

**Bye bye ! **


	16. One Day To One Surprise

**Story Titel ! : KaienxIchigo Oneshots !**

**Chapter Titel ! : One Day To One Surprise ! **

**Koppels : KaienxIchigo(F)**

**Waar gaat het over : Het is Kaien 's verjaardag en als hij thuis komt, heeft hij een duidelijke verrasing ! **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Blowjob , Pregnant , Drama (beetje) & Angst (beetje)**

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

Kaien zuchte als hij naar huis liep, zijn dag was totaal één groten hel . Eerst was hij te laat opgestaan, dat gebeurde de hele week . Toen miste hij zijn bus, hij kreeg bijna een week nablijving . Maar plaats van dat moest hij 5 bladzijden over schrijven van 2 boeken, toen heeft zijn vriendin hem bedrogen met een ander . Zijn familie is naar zee gegaan zonder hem ( niet echt erg, de huis is nu lekker voor hem alleen ), plus iedereen is verdomme zijn verjaardag vergeten . Als hij binnen in zijn huiskomt, merkte hij 2 paar schoenen . Het waren schoenen die de meeste meisjes op zijn school aanhebben, dus ... " Wat doet een meisje van school hier ? Nee ... De grootste vraag is hoe komt die binnen ! " Hij deed zijn schoenen uit en gooide ze weg, en rende naar boven . Toen hij boven was hoorde hij gerommel in zijn kamer, hij liep er snel heen en deed de deur open .

...

" Wat ... In ... De ...Hel ? " Kaien keek met grote ogen naar persoon die op zijn bed lag, ze had oranje kort haar en bruine ogen . Die hem kwaad aan keken, ze lag vastgebonden op het bed . En haar mond was dicht geplakt door een tape, Kaien ging verder binnen en keek meerder in schok als hij wist wie die persoon was ." Kurosaki-San ? Wat doet u hier ? En nog waarom zijt je naakt ! " Het meisje Ichigo bloosde en keek weg, als ze van schaamte wou verdrinken . Kaien merkte een papiertje op zijn nachtkastje, en pakte het meteen en leesde het vlug .

**Hey Kaien ! Happy B-Day ! Dacht je nu echt dat we het vergeten zijn ! **

**Wel hier is onze cadeua voor jou ! **

**Bye bye ! **

**Renji en Shuuhei ! **

**Ps . Word eens tijd dat je wat los laat niet ? :P **

Kaien sweatdropped hoe wisten ze het dat hij niks met Miyako heeft gedaan, plots hoorde hij dat Ichigo iets probeert te zeggen . Hij zuchte en ging naar de deur ." Wel ik zou onbeleefd zijn om ... " En sloot de deur ." Hun cadeua te weigeren . " En keek naar Ichigo met een glimlach, die haar de rillingen geeft . Kaien liep naar Ichigo en ging op haar liggen, en plaatste zijn handen op haar borsten . Ichigo sloot haar ogen en bloosde feller, als ze Kaien 's warme handen aan haar borsten voelde . " Voeld dat goed ? " Vroeg Kaien en gaf haar een kus op haar voorhoofd, Ichigo probeert iets te zeggen . Maar de tape blokeert haar woorden .

" Oh ja de tape ." En trok het voorzichtig van haar mond, Ichigo nam groot lucht hap alsof ze geen lucht kreeg . Ze keek kwaad naar Kaien als hij naar haar grijnsde ." Stomme Idioot maak me los ! " Riep ze maar Kaien sloot zijn lippen op de haren, en streelde haar borsten voorzichtig . Ichigo kreunde maar draaide haar hoofd weg, Kaien kuste haar wang en dan haar nek . En ging zo naar benende en kuste, haar beide tepels die gestreeld worden door zijn handen, en ging verder omlaag als hij bij haar benen kwam . Ichigo schoot op en schopte Kaien hard .

" Neeeeeeee ! Ik wil niet ! " Riep ze en probeerde niet te huilen van de schaamte, Kaien keek pijnelijk als hij zijn hand op zijn geschopte wang hield . " Ichigo het spijt me ." Zeide hij en kuste haar weer ." Maar je bent zo mooi ik kan me zelf niet helpen ." Ichigo probeerde niet naar hem te kijken, en draaide haar hoofd verder van weg ." Kom ik maak je los ." Zeide hij en deed de touw die Ichigo 's polsen kneep los, en likte voorzichtig de sporen van de touw . " Gaat het deed het pijn ?" Vroeg hij Ichigo schudde haar hoofd nee ." Nee het was gewoon beschament ."

" Hebben ze jou iets misdaan ? " Ichigo schudde haar hoofd weer nee ." Nee ze zeggen dat ze me willen bewaren voor jou, omdat het je verjaardag is en dat je nog een maagd zijt of zo iets ." Kaien bloosde ." Wel huh ... En jij ?" " Huh ? " Kaien keek nerveus naar haar ." Zijt jij maagd ? " Ichigo was stil maar werd rood ." Wat is dat voor een vraag ! " Riep ze kwaad ." Een goede vraag eigelijk ! " Zeide Kaien ." Wel ja ik ben nog maagd nu blij, wat wil je daar nu aan doen . " Zeide ze lastig en stond op, om haar kleren te zoeken ." Jij blijft hier ." Zeide Kaien .

En trok haar terug op bed, en begon haar vagina te likken . Ichigo kreunde hard en probeerde haar zelf stil te houden, maar het lukte niet als Kaien aan haar clitoris zuigde . Ichigo hield de beddekens vast, en voelde een vreemd gevoel in haar buik . En toen ging alles los, Kaien keek naar haar en glimlachte . Ze merkte dat ze klaar kwam, en dat het nu begon op te likken ." Shiba ! Stop er mee ! " Gilde ze en probeerde hem weg te duwen, maar hij hield haar handen vast . " Noem me Kaien het is vandaag mijn verjaardag, dus wil ik best een goede blow job hebben . " Zeide hij met een grijns, en liet Ichigo zijn penis zien . Ze werd rood en probeerde er niet naar te kijken, maar Kaien hield haar oranje haar strak vast ." Wil je dat ik je weer vast bind, en foto 's van je maak en op school laat zien ? " Vroeg hij Ichigo keek verschrokken naar hem .

" Dat doe je niet ... " Maar hij onderbrak haar ." Toch wel lieve Ichigo-Chan ." En pakte waar de touw in één hand, en keek haar grijnsent aan ." Wel ? " Ichigo keek naar de touw en dan naar Kaien 's penis, en slikte haar speeksel in . En deed haar mond open, en nam Kaien 's penis . Ze likte de hoofd en begon dan er aan te zuigen, ze draaide met haar tong rond het hoofd . En nam dan de hele penis in haar mond, Kaien kreunde snel van genot en liet het touw los . Ichigo werd rood als ze Kaien hoorde kreunen, ze voelde haar vagina natter worden . Ze wil dit zo graag, toen Kaien bijna klaar kwam . Stopte ze en ging ze op bed liggen, en deed haar benen wijd open ." Kaien-Sama please ik wil het zo graag ." Zeide in een klein stem, Kaien bloosde fel en ging snel tussen haar benen ." Zeker dat je het zonder vingers voor het te openen wilt ?"

Ichigo knikte ja ." Ik wil je nu zo graag Kaien-Sama ... " Kaien knikte ja en begon zijn penis in haar te duwen, Ichigo schreeuwde maar Kaien sloot haar geschreeuw weg . Met zijn kus en drukte zijn tong in haar mond, en proefde de smaak van haar mond . Hij streelde ook met zijn Ichigo 's tong, als hij helemaal in Ichigo is . Merkte hij het bloed, en probeerde voorzichtig in en uit te gaan . Hij stopte even met kussen ." Gaat het Ichigo ? Ga ik te snel ?" Vroeg hij maar Ichigo nam zijn schouders, en drukte hem tegen haar voor een ander kus . Dat was een antwoord voor Kaien en begon in en uit te gaan, tot hij voelde dat hij klaar moest komen . Hij voelde dat hij in de zevende hemel was, toen hij ook klaar kwam .

( Paar maanden later )

Kaien keek naar Ichigo en glimlachte ." Wel zal ik je naar huis brengen ?" Vroeg hij Ichigo schudde haar hoofd nee ." Nee dank je grote broer komt me zo meteen halen ." Zeide ze met een glimlach ." Takei-Kun he ... die gast is creepy ." Ichigo gaf klein klopje op zijn schouder ." Haha ! Sorry ." Zeide Kaien ." Hey Kaien ... Zal ik een goede moeder zijn ?" Vroeg ze Kaien keek even geschokt maar glimlachte ." Wel voor mij zijt je het al ." Zeide Kaien en streelde zachtjes haar 4 maanden zwangere buik .

* * *

**Happy Birtday Kai-Kun ! Ichigo is zwanger op het eind, en ik vertel over de baby nu . **

**Geslacht : Female **

**kleur haar : oranje **

**kleur ogen : blauw **

**Naam : Ai-Chan ! ( ik wou eigelijk Yuki, maar ik heb het blijkbaar zoveel keer gebruikt neem ik aan . ) **

**Bye bye ! **


End file.
